Mistakes and Heart Breaks
by 70's Lover
Summary: Lizzy, Soda and Steve have been friends since grade school. Things are going great with them. But what will happen if two of the friends become more then just friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only Lizzy, and any other OC's to come, if any. The rest belong to S.E. Hinton.

"Run, Steve, Run," Two-Bit shouted from outside.

Darry went to the window and shook his head as he saw Steve, Two-Bit and the next door girl Lizzy all wrestling in the snow. He went to the old white door and opened it, "Get in here before you freeze you three!" He yelled, soon after laughing when Steve tackled Lizzy into the snow. She let out a small scream since she didn't expect Steve to do that.

The three of them got up from the snow and made their way to the house. Steve bent down and grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at Lizzy. She glared daggers at him. She was cold and just wanted to get warmed up.

"Enough Steve, please?" She asked him. He nodded in agreement, picked up some snow, winked at her and threw the snowball at the unsuspecting Two-Bit and tried to make his way inside quick like, thinking Two-Bit couldn't catch him.

Two-Bit turned and grabbed Steve by the arm and threw him into a snow bank and went to go inside.

"That's what you get for throwing a snowball at Two-Bit Mathews," Two-Bit joked as Steve grabbed him, pulled him into the snow bank. The two wrestled for a few minutes.

The three of them made their ways inside after the two boys were done fighting in the snow. Lizzy and Steve sat on the couch closest to the fire place to get warmed up, just as Soda came out of the bathroom and sat in the chair near by the couch. Steve glanced over as Lizzy tried to hide her yawn.

"Long night last night?" He asked, receiving a confused look from her.

"What do you mean, long night?" She asked, confused.

"Just that I saw Tim there late last night when I left here," he told her and she smiled a little.

"We're only friends, I called to talk to him and he said he needed to talk to me, so he came over and we stayed up talking in the living room," she replied.

"So, you're telling me that you invite a hood to your house to talk late at night and you two are only friends?" Steve asked her.

"What's wrong with that, Steve? I'm allowed to be friends with other people then- just you and this gang here?"

She asked then stopped, "Wait, are you jealous or something?"

"I'm not jealous of Tim Shepard," Steve replied.

"Steve, please, back off me, you're not my father, I can date whoever I want," she slipped with her blue eyes blazing.

"So then why did you lie to us?" Soda asked.

"Just the fact that I knew how everyone would react," she replied with a sad look.

"Shepard's a tough hood and has a rep and papers at the station longer then Dally's, just don't get yourself into anything you don't want to do," Darry told her, as he searched the closet for his coat.

"I know about his rep and all okay guys, I know that he dates Sylvia when she's not with Dally, I know he does drugs and goes to parties and all that, but honestly the reason I'm attracted to Tim is the simple fact that he does have a caring and nice side to him," She replied, as she put her red hair up in a ponytail.

"There's more to Shepard then meets the eye. Sorry to say but, the three of us have got to get to work," Darry said, as Soda sat on the couch and finished getting ready.

Steve grabbed his shoes and put them back on, glancing at Lizzy. He saw the upset look in her eyes.

"Liz, you okay?" He asked. She just nodded in reply.

"Yeah, just I'm not sure about anything anymore Steve," she replied to one of her best friends since grade school.

"What do you mean?" He questioned her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm really in love with Tim or not," she said.

"Follow your heart, is what my mom always tells me," he replied.

"So, Lizzy, what kind of job are you looking for?" Darry asked to change the topic since she told him yesterday that she was going job searching today.

"Anything that pays," she replied

"Hookers get paid," Two-Bit joked, earning a pillow thrown at him.

"Not even cool there, Two-Bit," Lizzy told him and chuckled when Steve and Darry both slapped Two-Bit upside the head.

"Ouch, hurtful there, Liz," Two-Bit said with a sad look. Liz just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I honestly should go and get some applications and fill them out then take them back," she replied with a sigh, as she put her shoes on.

"Good luck," all the guys told her as she left the house behind Darry.

"Thanks," She called back. She walked down the driveway and went to her house.

She went inside, grabbed her purse then went to her car and drove down town to search for a job.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lizzy went to town to turn in all her applications. While she was in town she stopped by the DX to get herself a pop and something to munch on.

When she arrived there she pulled up next to the building, turned the engine off, pulled her keys out of the ignition and forced her door open to her car.

She groaned when she had to slam it shut and the door popped back open. She rammed her hip into the door and got it to shut tight. "I really need to get that door fixed," she told herself, as she made her way to the door to the DX.

As she opened the door the bells jingled, indicating someone was there. Steve came out and smiled when he saw Lizzy there.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Steve calmly asked. Even though his heart started to race a little when she smiled his way.

"Hey Steve. not much, just got done turning in my applications," she replied as she got herself a pop out of the cooler.

She searched the aisles a little and found some snack cakes. She also grabbed a chocolate moon pie. She slowly made her way to the counter soon after placing the stuff on top of it.

"Liz, I got your door fixed, I know you were going to ask later," the voice of Soda came from behind her. She turned and saw him standing there with a grin.

"Oh, okay, thanks Soda," she replied. Soda nodded in return and went behind the counter with Steve. "So, any plans tonight boys?" she asked kindly.

"Nope," they both told her at the same time. She giggled and got the money out before Steve told her the price. He chuckled as she laid the money on the counter.

"Thanks for letting me tell you the price," he joked with her and she chuckled in reply.

"Anytime Steve," she joked in reply as she opened her pop, then took a drink.

"What are your plans Liz?" Soda asked her as he took a drink of her pop.

"Not sure, might sit around the house where it's warm and read a book, since my parents left this morning to go who knows where," she said in reply. She actually liked the idea of having the house to herself for who knows how long.

"Sounds fun. Maybe Tim, could show up and keep you company," Steve told her with disappointment in his voice.

She gave him a confused look and shook her head no. "what went on this time?" Soda asked her.

"Sylvia," was all she said and the boys knew what was going on, "if you two want to come over for a couple hours you're more then welcome to."

"Okay, sounds good to me, not sure about Soda here," Steve told her and she nodded with a light smile on her face.

"Maybe," Soda told her as he went back to the garage to finish working on the truck that was there to get fixed.

"Okay, well, I better head home and find something to do, probably start a fire in the fireplace and sit and relax," she told them. Steve nodded and watched her walk out of the store. He liked the way she held herself and walked.

She wasn't like any other girl he knew, she wasn't scared to get dirty but at the same time she knew how to be a lady when needed. In more then one way she was more of a tomboy then a girly girl, but there were days that you wouldn't believe that she was a tomboy. That's what Steve, liked the most about Lizzy.

Soda came back out of the garage and saw the weird, love-sick, puppy look on his best friends face. "Everything okay, Steve?" Soda asked kindly, making Steve jump a little.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine," Steve replied with a smile as he went to the garage with Soda, to finish the truck up.

"Okay, just wondering since you have a look of love in your eyes, you can tell me if you like Lizzy," Soda told him and he just shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Soda," Steve told him in reply, wondering what the heck his friend was talking about. 'I don't like Lizzy that way, there was no way in heck I liked her,' he, thought still wondering why Soda would think that. He had a girlfriend and wouldn't dare to cheat on Evie, specially not with one of his good, close friends.

"Okay," was all Soda said as he worked on the motor of the old pickup. He chuckled when he saw the look Steve was giving him. For the rest of the day neither of the boys talked unless it was about cars or how to fix something on the truck.

Later that night Lizzy, was sitting on the couch enjoying a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup by the fire when there was a knock on the door. She gently put her bowl of soup down and quickly walked over to the door. She glanced through the window that was next to the door and saw it was Steve. She opened the door and he slowly made his way in.

"Hey Steve," she greeted softly, as he took his coat and shoes off by the door.

"Hey Liz," he replied with a smile as they made their way over to the couch to sit by the warm fire, "What are you up to?"

"Just enjoying a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, would you like a bowl?" she replied.

"No thanks, Liz, I just had a hamburger at Darry's," Steve told her kindly.

She nodded as she picked her bowl of soup up and slowly ate it. She didn't have much left and it didn't take her long to finish it. When she was done she placed the bowl on the coffee table and turned to Steve.

"So, what would you like to do?" she asked him kindly, as she turned on the couch so her body was facing him.

"Well, we could, I have no idea Liz," Steve told her with a smirk. Liz chuckled at that idea. She felt the same way, not sure on what to do.

"Sounds like a plan," she joked.

He chuckled as he lightly shook his head. He was actually getting nervous around her right then.

They glanced at each other and he felt his heart flutter. That was when he realized that he actually might be falling in love with his friend Elizabeth, "So, um, we could play a record or something, have some music playing," he told her and she nodded in reply. She got up and lead him to where her father kept the record player was along with a few records.

Steve glanced through the records and found a romance one and started it playing. He glanced up smiled as he slowly stood up from the record player. He held his hand out and she hesitantly took it and the two of them slow danced to the song that was playing. About three songs later they decided to sit by the fire.

"Would you like a cup of hot cocoa Steve?" She kindly asked.

He nodded in reply and got up and followed her to the kitchen after she got up.

The two went to the kitchen and she started the tea kettle on stove and searched for the cocoa mix. Steve started to look in the other cabinets, "is this what you're looking for?" he asked as he showed her the jar of cocoa mix. She chuckled as she nodded and took it from him.

Steve got a couple coffee mugs down from the cabinet and placed them gently on the counter by the stove. Lizzy, measured out the right amount for each cup, but added just a little more to give it more of a chocolate taste. The tea kettle started to whistle, Lizzy, reached over and turned the burner off. Steve grabbed the pot holder and poured the hot water into the mugs for her so she wouldn't burn herself. Lizzy, got a couple spoons out and placed one in each cup. Steve took the two cups out to the living room and placed them on the table.

Lizzy stirred her's, for some reason there was a weird silence in the house. Neither of them knew what to talk about. She glanced over and saw a weird look in his eyes, "Are you okay Steve?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Liz, just thinking," he replied with a sigh. He wasn't sure what all to tell her, or if he should tell her that he and Evie have been arguing a lot the past few days.

"You're thinking, that's kinda scary," she joked with a smile. He smiled back with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it can be scary sometimes," he replied then took a drink of his hot cocoa, "So Elizabeth, what to do now?"

"Well Steven, I have no idea," she replied with a smile as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. He chuckled and shook his head. That's one thing about them, they could make each other laugh when they weren't in a good mood or if they were upset about something.

Steve glanced over and saw Lizzy yawn, he got up, went to her room, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and took them out to her, "In case you fall asleep on me, I want you to be comfortable," he told her and she smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay," was all she said with another yawn, "you can stay if you need to you know?"

"I know Liz, I might just do that since I don't want to go home and face my dad tonight," he replied with a slight yawn. The fire was so nice and toasty that it was making the both of them on the tired side. Or it could be because it was getting late at night. Steve got up, took the empty cups to the kitchen and put a little water in them so the chocolate wouldn't stick as much. He went to the spare room and got himself a pillow and a blanket. He went out to Lizzy and she was sound asleep on the couch already. He chuckled as he covered her up, he then added in a couple logs on the fire then stretched out on the floor after placing his pillow down. He covered up and slowly fell asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Steve woke up to the smell of bacon being made. He slowly arose and saw that the fire was still going, he looked around and noticed Lizzy wasn't there. He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen and saw Lizzy at the stove cooking.

He smiled and just watched her search through the fridge. He watched as she grabbed four eggs, got a bowl down, and cracked the eggs into it. She mixed them up to make scrambled eggs. She added a little milk in the eggs and mixed them up more. The coffee pot started to whistle and Steve went over, got two cups down and poured the coffee. He placed hers on the counter close to where she was standing.

"Thank you," she told him with a smile, as he leaned against the counter.

"You're welcome, Liz," he told her in return. He then took a drink of coffee and watched her work on breakfast.

"So... what all to go with the bacon and eggs?" she kindly asked as she glanced his way.

"Well, we could just have toast with it," he suggested with a shrug not sure what sounded good.

"Sounds good to me," she replied and flipped the bacon. She saw how it was just about done so she poured the eggs into the other pan, turned the pan on and let them cook a little before she mixed them to make scrambled eggs.

A while later breakfast was done. Steve got two plates down and helped her by buttering the toast and placing the bacon on the plates while she split the eggs in half and placed half on each plate. She took the plates while Steve poured them each a cup of coffee and took them to the living room where Lizzy was.

They sat on the couch together and enjoyed breakfast. "So, what to do after breakfast?" Steve asked, with a mouthful of egg and bacon.

"Anything sounds fine to me," she simply replied and the phone rang, "Hello?...this is...okay cool thanks Buck...yeah I'll be there after I eat and get changed...okay, thanks...bye," she said with a smile and hung the phone up.

"What's up, Liz?" Steve asked seeing the smile on Liz's face.

"Buck, um, I got a job at Buck's as a waitress," Liz told him smiling more.

"Cool, congrats. And since the DX is attached to there Soda and I will be there also just in case something goes wrong," Steve told her and she nodded with joy in her eyes.

"After I eat I need a shower, and get ready," she told him and finished her little breakfast that she had left. Steve nodded to her as he got up after he was done, took the two plates and took them to the kitchen.

'Go up and get a shower in, I'll wait for you if you want," he told her.

"Yeah, please wait, I don't like being home alone, but I didn't want to go to my aunt and uncles house," she told him as she went up the stairs. He just nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. He quickly looked away and went over to the TV and turned it on. He flipped through the channels and stopped on some weird show that was on.

A while later there was a knock on the door. Steve got up and answered it, only to find Tim standing there.

"Randle, what are you doing here?" Tim asked in a rude tone.

"Liz and I hung out last night since her parents are gone," Steve replied and Tim just walked right on in without being asked to come in.

"Oh, I wonder why she didn't ask me to hang out?" Tim asked out loud.

"Who knows, probably just wanted to hang out with a good friend that she's been friends with since grade school," Steve replied and sat back down on the couch.

Tim sat in the chair, and a smiled spread across his face when he heard a door shut from upstairs.

"Steve, can you come here please?" Liz called from upstairs, Steve got up and went upstairs to where Liz was.

"What's up?' he asked from outside her bedroom door.

"I need you to go down to the dryer and get me my clothes please, I knew I was forgetting something," she told him sticking her head out after she opened her door.

"Okay, be right back with them. Oh and Tim's here," he told her and saw her roll her eyes.

He chuckled as he jogged down the stairs and to the washer and dryer area. He got into the dryer and pulled all the clothes out and took them upstairs after he closed the dryer door.

He took them upstairs and saw the glare Tim, was giving him as he passed through the living room. He went upstairs and knocked on Liz's door, "you can come in," he heard and he slowly entered the room, he placed the clothes on the bed and Liz, came out of her closet just in the towel, "is he still here?"

"Yeah, want me to get rid of him for you?" Steve asked as Liz went through her clothes and found an outfit. She went to the closet to get changed.

"Naw, I'll get rid of him my way," she told him from the closet.

"And how would that be?" Steve curiously asked her.

"you'll see," was all she said as she exited the closet, "Can you tie the bow please?"

Steve got up and went over to her and tied the bow on her shirt, he smiled when she turned to face him, "You look good Liz," he told her softly.

"Thanks Steve," she replied, as she looked through her closet for a pair of dress shoes.

"You're welcome, well I can be your ride to work if you want," he told her in return and watched her slip her dress shoes on then quickly do them up.

"Okay, sounds good to me," she told him with a smile. He smiled back and the two of them went downstairs. Once they were downstairs she went into the bathroom that's down there and brushed her hair and did her make up.

"Did he tell you when you needed to be there?" Steve called from the kitchen where he was getting them each another cup of coffee.

"All he said was when you and Soda go in I better be either with you two or following behind," she called from the bathroom.

"Wait, you got a job Liz?" Tim asked from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, Buck called and gave me a job," she told him with a sigh, "so you should head out and we can hang out some other time."

"Whatever doll, just be careful there, the guys get drunk and try stuff with pretty girls," Tim told her now leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"I know, you go there all the time and screw Sylvia," she told him with a glare.

He rolled his eyes, "I know you do Tim, so guess what, if you're going to be going there and sleep with that tramp it's over between us, and no, I won't go back out with you."

Tim stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut. She glanced out the bathroom door and Steve went over and leaned against the door frame and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks,'" she told him and finished her eye shadow.

"You're welcome, are you going to be okay?" Steve asked her and she nodded in return as she took a drink of coffee, "we have an hour and a half until work, we could go over and wait for Soda to hurry his lazy butt up."

"Yeah, let's go," she told him as she took her cup to the kitchen and put her cup in the sink. Steve came out behind her and did the same thing. They went to the living room, put their coats on, Steve put his shoes on and the two of them left to Soda's after Liz grabbed her keys, and purse then locked the door.

They got to Soda's and walked right in. Like normal Soda was searching for his DX shirt.

"Loose something again Soda?" Liz asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, my DX shirt," Soda told her smiling.

She shook her head and picked it up off the floor where it was thrown last, "I see how it is my shirt likes you more then me," he joked as he took it and slipped it on, "Wait, why are you up this early and ready for what?"

"Well, I got a job as a waitress at Bucks," she told him, "And I'm up this early because I got hungry and made Steve and I breakfast."

Soda and Darry both stopped in their tracks, "What do you mean you made him and you breakfast?" Soda asked kindly.

"I stayed there last night since her parents are gone, she slept on the couch and I slept on the floor in the living room," Steve told them and Soda cocked an eye brow at him.

"Nothing happened sheesh Soda," Liz told him, he chuckled and shook his head. Soda then sat down and finished getting ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

A while later Soda finally was done getting ready for work. Just as he stood up Darry came out of his room and finished getting ready for work also.

"Hey all, what's going on?" Darry asked, as he tied his shoes up.

"Work," Lizzy replied, earning a confused but happy look from Darry.

"Really?" Darry asked, happy that she got a job and wouldn't have to sit home alone all day.

"Yeah, I work along these yahoo's at Bucks," Lizzy replied. Darry smiled at her.

"Well congrats then," he told her and she nodded in thanks.

"Thanks Dar, well the three of us better head to work before I'm late on my first day," Lizzy told everyone. Darry laughed as Sosa rushed to finish getting ready.

She waited by the door for Soda and Steve to follow. As soon as Soda was finally done getting ready for work the three of them went to Steve's car and headed to work.

"So...Are you ready for your first day of work?" Soda asked her, as he glanced back to her.

"Why, yes I am there Sodapop," she replied, "But, so far Tim's had a fit about it basically."

"What do you mean?" Soda asked, attentive.

"He told me in his own words that I need to watch out there because guys like to try stuff," she simply replied with a sigh.

"Oh?" Soda asked. He glanced over and saw a smile on Steve's face.

"Yeah, and she told him that she knew what went on because he tries the same stuff with Sylvia and broke up with him," Steve told him. Lizzy nodded in response to Steve. Soda chuckled and turned back in his seat.

They finally arrived at work. Lizzy was the first one out of the car after Steve had the engine turned off. The three of them went inside and up to the bar where Buck was.

"Well Liz," Buck started, "your first job can be behind the bar, see how you are there, if you're good, you'll stay."

"Okay Buck," Liz told him and went behind the bar. A few guys came in and one started to eye Lizzy up.

The three guys sat at the bar and glanced at Lizzy. She let out a soft sigh and went over to the guys, "What can I get you three today?" She asked politely.

"Just three beers please, darling," the one guy ordered. She nodded and went to where Buck kept the beers and got three of them out. She took them to the guys and popped the tops off and handed each guy a beer, "Thank you doll."

"You're welcome, if you need more just call for me, my names Lizzy," she told the guys. They nodded and she went to the other end of the bar and started to wipe it off.

Steve kept an eye on Lizzy from the table he was at since there wasn't a car to be fixed yet. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his good friend. He saw how the one guy who called her darling and doll kept eying her up. Tim came into the barroom and saw Lizzy behind the bar. He made his way up to the bar and smiled when Liz looked at him.

"Beer?" she asked him. Tim nodded in reply. She took him his beer and saw a weird, confused look in his eyes, "you okay Tim?"

"Yeah, sorry about this morning, I just, I don't know Liz, I know you need a job but please watch yourself here, and let me know if a guy tries anything with you," he told her and she sighed.

"We're not dating, but okay, I'll let you know," she told him. He gave her a ticked off look but let it slide.

"Okay," was all Tim said and slowly drank his beer. He glanced over and saw Steve

glancing at Liz. He started to think that Steve like's Liz but wasn't sure, "So, got any plans tonight Liz?" Tim asked loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Yeah, staying home and reading by the fire, you?" She asked him in return, as she finished wiping the bar down.

"Nope. Could I join you tonight?" he asked and she shook her head no, "why not?"

"Because my parents told me that you're not allowed at the house if I am home alone," she told him and he gave her a ticked off glare, "Don't start, and plus, I have no idea how many times I gotta tell you but we are not dating, so I don't want you near the house anymore." She went to the back room where Buck was.

"Tim, if she says no, that means no," Steve told him as he went to the bar.

"Whatever Randle, just don't get your hopes up on you two dating," Tim told him and paid for the beer. Steve put the cash in the register and gave Tim his change. Tim left before Steve could say anything. Liz came back out and glanced around.

"Thank God Tim's gone," she said softly but loud enough Steve could hear.

"Yeah really, he's a pain in the ass sometimes," Steve told her and she smiled at that.

"Don't you mean all the time?" she asked jokingly, "But, most men can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Hurtful," Steve told her, acting like the comment hurt his feelings.

"But, there's some guys who aren't pains," she told him. He smiled and sighed when he saw a car pull up to the gas pumps.

He went out and saw that it was Evie, "Hey Evie," Steve greeted with a smile.

"Hi, rumor has it that you and Liz shared the night together," she told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, nothing happened between my best friend and I," he retorted with a glare.

"Whatever, why were you even at her house when you knew it'll be just the two of you?" she questioned.

"She hates being home alone, hell I might be staying there until her parents get home from wherever they went, so she won't be alone and have who knows what happen to her," he stated and felt his anger start to rise.

"Fine, but just remember who you're girlfriend is Steve," she told him as she paid the right amount then drove off out of sight. He sighed and went inside.

"Everything okay, Steve?" Liz asked him kindly, as he sat on one of the bar stools.

"Just Evie, being well, Evie, jealous because I have a friend whose a girl," he replied, "just like Tim was or is jealous because you have a guy friend who cares about you more then he did."

"Yeah, well Evie, no offense but, she's annoying," Liz told him. He nodded in agreement knowing that Liz was right about Evie. She can be annoying.

"She also got mad since I told her that I might be staying at your house until your parents come home," he told her and saw her smile.

"Really?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to be alone and have someone break in or something. You don't mind do you?" he told her.

"Nope, you're welcome over anytime you want," she told him. A grin came onto his face at the statement she said.


	5. Chapter 5

About five hours into her first day of work Lizzy was already getting tired. Not just from working, but she was also getting tired of the three guys that kept on wanting beer after beer.

"Darling, more beer," one of the guys ordered.

"One second," she called and went back to Buck's office, "Buck, those three guys who came in a few seconds after I started working are on their tenth beer and are getting restless out there, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I'll come out, I'll allow them two more each then after that I'll cut them off, if they get physical with you then they will leave no matter what," Buck told her, as he followed her out to the main area of the bar.

Lizzy went behind the bar to where she works and got the guys each a beer. Steve and Soda came in and sat near by for a break, "Liz, two cokes please," Soda ordered. Lizzy went to walk away but a guy grabbed her wrist.

"How about you ignore them kids and go upstairs with a real man?" he asked, gripping her arm tight.

"I would if there was a real man around here," she said with a wicked look in her eyes. She tired not to show the pain he was doing to her wrist.

"What was that girl?" he slurred, gripped her wrist harder. She let out a soft whimper of pain. Steve got up and went over to them.

"Leave her alone," Steve ordered. The guy just chuckled and tried to pull Liz in for a kiss. She slapped him across the face. Steve grabbed the drunk, removed his hand off Lizzy's wrist, took him to the door and shoved him out, "Never come around her again."

Steve went back inside and saw the look Buck gave him. Buck smiled and nodded at him. Steve just nodded back and went to the bar, "You okay Liz?" he asked concerned if the guy hurt her or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my wrist hurts a little but other than that I'm fine," she softly replied with a shrug. She got herself, Soda and Steve all a coke. Soda glanced at her wrist and saw the spots where her the guys fingers were.

"Those look like they might bruise, Liz," Soda told her, as he took her hand and turned it so the bottom of her wrist was showing.

"I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl," she paused to take a drink of her pop then whispered, "it's not the first time a guy grabbed my wrist that hard." She watched as the two guys that were with the other paid for all the drinks and left. She went over and took the money and realized she got a five dollar tip. She put that in her pocket and the payment for the beer in the cash register.

"What do you mean, it's not the first time a guy grabbed you that hard?" Steve questioned, confused. All he wanted to do was keep his best friend safe and out of harm.

"Just, Tim," was all she could say since she wanted to drop the topic and fast, "So, Steve, since you're staying again what all to do?"

Steve dropped the Tim topic, seeing that Lizzy didn't want to talk about it, "Anything is fine Liz. We could just sit by the fire and talk if you want?"

"Anything is fine with me also," she responded as she glanced at the clock, "Five more minutes and it's quitting time." She chuckled when she saw Darry, Two-Bit and Pony enter the bar.

"Three pops please, ma'am," Darry ordered with a smile.

She laughed as she went to the cooler and got three pops out. She went back over to Darry and them and handed them each a pop, "Thank you Liz."

"You're welcome guys," she replied to them. Darry grabbed her wrist and looked at the red mark around it.

"What happened?" he asked in a demanding voice, as he looked at her wrist more.

"Just a drunk, Steve got the guy away from me," she told him softly. He shook his head and Tim came in. She quickly switched her bracelet to the wrist with the red marks. She was thankful it hid the marks, she didn't want to re-explain everything.

After Tim sat down Sylvia came over to them and sat next to Tim, "Hey handsome, how about some action tonight?" Sylvia asked in a sweet voice.

Tim glanced at Liz then replied, "Sure." with that the two of them went upstairs. Liz rolled her eyes and just laughed as she watched them go upstairs.

"Dogs date dogs I guess," she replied, that made the guys laugh. Pony, Soda and Two-Bit went over to the pool table and started a game.

"So, what are you two up to tonight?" Darry asked, glancing at Steve and Lizzy.

"Just hanging out, he's staying at my house until my parents get home, whenever that'll be," Lizzy replied. Darry nodded in response. She softly smiled as she watched Pony and them play pool.

"Quitting time Liz," Buck called making Liz jump, "Sorry doll."

"It's okay, I was just thinking," she replied as she walked past him to go clock out. Steve followed behind and clocked out a few seconds after she did.

"Hey, is everything okay Lizzy? You seem upset or something," Steve questioned, as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm just, I'm not sure Steve, confused, annoyed, sore," she relied softly.

"Okay, confused about what?" Steve asked.

"Just this whole Tim thing, if I turn him down for sex he goes straight to Sylvia, but then the next day he's all sweet and innocent acting like nothing went on," she told him as she sat on Buck's desk.

"He's just like Dallas you know, all tough on the outside but on the inside he's weird and confusing," Steve told her, making her laugh.

"I know, it's like them two inspect us to know what they are thinking and all, it just, I don't know, drives me crazy," she told him.

"I know Lizzy, I know, how about we try to find a movie on TV tonight and the two of us watch it or we can play games or something to get our minds off Tim and Dally?" He suggested with a smile. She nodded then gave him a hug, "You sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Yeah," she softly told him and the two of them left the office. Soda ran back to the office and clocked out and ran back to the pool table to continue his game. "Kids will be kids," Lizzy joked with a smile receiving a grin from Soda.

Steve stood by her as she leaned against the bar, "Hey, just think, you don't have to go home to annoying parents," he told her softly.

"Either do you, well, until my parents get home that is," she simply replied. He grinned and nodded in reply.

"So, until we all go home, what to do?" Darry asked. Lizzy shrugged in reply followed by a shrug from Steve and Two-Bit, "Sounds fun."

"Tons of fun," Lizzy replied with a smug grin.

"So...Elizabeth, if you could pick one guy from the gang, whose alive, to date, who would you pick?" Two-Bit asked a while after they all got home.

"Um, that's a hard one, sorry, but, I can't answer it," she simply replied and glanced at Steve. Steve smiled a little and just sat on the couch next to her.

"You might not have been able to, but your eyes just did," Soda told her with a chuckle.

"What do you mean, Sodapop?" Lizzy asked confused.

"Never mind," Soda replied as Two-Bit sat on the couch instead of the floor. He scooted Liz closer to Steve, Soda and Two-Bit both were shocked when neither, Steve or Lizzy, got up and moved from the couch.

"Okay, my turn then, Darry, do you have a girl friend or are you still waiting for the special one to come into your life?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, um, I, I do have a girl friend," Darry replied receiving a confused look from Soda and Pony.

Four hours later Steve and Lizzy head over to Lizzy's house, Lizzy searched the cabinets as Steve looked in the fridge and freezer for something to eat.

"We don't really have much it looks like, I could make chicken if there's any," Liz told Steve, as she looked in the cabinets more.

"Or, if you want, I could go to the Dingo and grab some burgers and fries for us?" Steve suggested, as he closed the freezer.

"Sounds good, I have the money in my purse," she replied. He stopped her and shook his head no.

"I have it Liz, what do you want on yours?" Steve asked grabbing Liz's car keys from the stand next to the couch.

"Just the normal," she replied. Steve nodded as he got his shoes on then left to go get some burgers and fries. A while later Steve came back with the burgers and fries. He opens the door and sees Liz sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Food is ready," he told her with a smile. She smiled back. as she put her book mark in the spot she's at and placed the book on the stand.

"What do you want to drink? We have pop, coffee, tea, hot cocoa," she listed with a smile.

"Well, pop sounds good, but if you wanna make coffee I'd drink some," he told her. She nodded and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. After she got it going she went back out and sat next to Steve. Steve got into the bags and gave Lizzy a couple burgers and some fries.

Before she got the chance to unwrap a burger the coffee whistled to let her know it was done, "Black right?" she asked, getting up he stopped her.

"I got it, I know how you take yours so be right back with the coffee," he told her. She nodded and slowly unwrapped a burger. He came out with two cups of coffee, he placed them on the coffee table, sat down next to Lizzy and the two of them enjoyed their easy to make supper.


	6. Chapter 6

After the two of them ate their supper, they sat on the couch for a while. As they sat and watched TV, Lizzy told Steve, "You know, this couch turns into a bed, and we could share it, it's big enough." Steve glanced over and smiled.

"Sounds good to me Liz, after a while we can pull it out to get comfortable, but, if you don't mind I should call my mom and have her bring me some clothes and also let her know what all is going on," he told her.

"It's fine, the phone's right there," she told him. He nodded, grabbed the phone then dialed his house number.

"Hey ma... yeah sorry about that... um I was wondering if you could bring some clothes over for me...I have no idea how long Lizzy wants me to stay until her parents get home... yeah she stayed behind while they left... yeah I know... okay we'll talk to you more when you get here... okay ma... love you too... bye," he hung up with a sigh, "Want some more coffee?"

"I'll get it this time," she told him, as she got up.

She took the cups to the kitchen. Just, as she started to pour the coffee there was a knock on the door.

"Got it," Steve called then got up to answer the door, "Hey Ma, come on in."

"Hello Steve, where's Lizzy?" his mom asked. Lizzy came out of the kitchen, went to Steve and handed him his coffee.

"Would you like some, Mrs. Randle?" Lizzy asked, politely.

"No thank you, and please call me Connie," his mom replied. Lizzy nodded, as she sat on the couch.

Steve joined Lizzy while his mom sat in the chair, "Your clothes are in this bag, if you need more than that just call and I'll bring them over."

"Okay Mom," Steve responded.

"Do you know how long they'll be gone, Lizzy?" Connie asked. Lizzy shook her head no, "Okay, if you want you can stay at our house."

"Thanks, but it's okay, Steve was nice enough to say that he'll stay until they come back. Just in case someone tries to break in or something I won't be here alone," Lizzy replied softly.

"Okay, that's nice of Steve," Connie said with a grin.

"Yeah, my friends safety means a lot to me, Ma," Steve replied, as he placed his cup back onto the coffee table.

"Okay, well, I should get back before your father gets home and sees that I'm gone," Connie spoke up , as she slowly got out of the chair. Steve got up to walk his mom to the door.

"I'll see you later, Mom," Steve told his mom, as they hugged.

"See you later Steve, bye Lizzy," Connie told them.

"Bye Connie," Lizzy called, as Connie walked out of the house. A while later Steve came back in and sat on the couch with Lizzy, "So...What all do you want to do now Steve?"

"We could watch more TV?" he suggested with a shrug.

"I have no idea either," Lizzy replied, as she glanced his way. Steve chuckled a little with a sigh.

"Well, I think if you don't care, I'm going to go in and take a shower quick like," Steve told her standing up.

"That's fine, want me to show you where everything is at?" She asked. He nodded, as she got up and went to the bathroom with him. "Here's the towels in the cabinet, the shampoo and conditioner are in the shower already on the edge of the tub, here's a wash clothe for you. The soap is here on the ledge," she told him, as she showed him where everything is.

"Okay Lizzy, when I'm done you look like you could use a good soaking in the tub," he replied, as he took his shirt off.

"Maybe," she told him and left the bathroom. She went back out to the living room, sat on the couch and continued to read her book. She ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Steve came out of the bathroom in just his jeans and saw her asleep on the couch. He chuckled lightly, started a fire in the fire place. After the fire was going he went over and covered Lizzy up with the blanket that was folded on the floor. He sat down on the floor to watch some TV until he fell asleep himself.

The next morning Lizzy slowly woke up and glanced at the clock, "shit," was all she said, as she quickly got up. She saw a note on the table, picked it up and read, "Liz, I called Buck and told him that you're not feeling good, he told me to let you know to keep your butt home and sleep. He'll talk to you tomorrow instead of today, I'll see you when I get, well, home, Steve." She smiled at the note then placed it back on the table. She slowly got up, went to the bathroom, started the water running in the tub after she put the stopper in. She quickly brushed her hair then slowly got undressed. She added a little bit of bubble bath to the water and mixed before getting in.

A few minutes later she heard the front door open, "Lizzy?" Steve calls.

"Bathroom," she called. He chuckled and went that way, he lightly knocked on the door, "It's safe."

He entered the bathroom and saw her soaking in the tub, "Comfy?"

"Of course, this feels good, and you are right, I don't feel the best today," she told him with a smile.

"I just told Buck that so you could stay home and relax a bit, since your wrist looked like it hurts," he told her.

"It does," she replied. He nodded. "Why are you home?"

"Lunch, I also wanted to check on you to see how you're feeling," he told her, as he sat on the toilet to talk more.

"I'm doing a little better, my stomach is bothering me a little, other than that I'm just tired," she replied, as she sunk into the tub a little more. He smiled at her, as he slowly stood up.

"Okay Liz, well, I think I'll get me a sandwich then head back to work, if you need anything Buck said it'll be okay if you called for me to bring you some Seven Up or something," he told her after he got tot he door.

"Okay Steve," she told him softly. Steve hesitated to leave, he didn't want to leave his friend home alone when she's not feeling good.

"I could always talk to Buck about me staying home for the rest of the day," he suggested, as he glanced her way.

"No, you need the money Steve, I'll be fine," she softly told him. He nodded, then slowly left the bathroom.

"Do you want me to go to the store before I go back to work to get you some Seven Up or something?" Steve asked before he left the room all the way.

"I have some here, but thanks, Steve," she told him.

He nodded and left. He was thinking of honestly calling Buck and seeing if he could do extra hours rest of the week and just stay home with Lizzy. He decided to listen to Lizzy and go back to work after he eats. But, the one thing he will do is get her some more Seven Up so if she needs it.

With that he made himself a ham sandwich, quickly ate, left to the store and got her some more pop. He got back to the house and went inside, he saw Lizzy sitting on the couch, he smiled over at her.

"I got you more just in case, well I'll see you tonight after work, get some sleep please," he told her, as he put the pop in the fridge.

"Okay, thanks and I'll try to get some more rest," she replied with a grin. Steve smiled back then left for work again.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later Lizzy, Soda and Steve were sitting around work waiting for customers to come in. Steve sighed when Evie came in looking all pissed and upset about something.

"Steven, we need to talk," Evie demanded, as she walked over to him. Steve sighed, as he got up to follow her to another table.

"What?" Steve asked, not really in the mood to deal with her crap.

"You need to leave her house, there's rumors going around that you two are sleeping together," Evie whined. Steve rolled his eyes at her.

"No, we're best friends and I am not leaving her in that house alone," Steve replied, he glanced towards Lizzy and saw her and Soda throwing paper balls at each other.

"If you don't then, then it'll be over between us," Evie told him. He sighed, as he glanced around.

"There's the door, it's over between us then," Steve simply replied pointing at the door. She got tears in her eyes then ran to the door.

"Fine, whatever Steven, I knew that tramp would get between us," she yelled and Lizzy stood up. Steve glanced her way and stopped her.

"Lizzy's not the tramp in this room right now, I saw you with two other guys in one week Evie, so get the hell out of my life and leave me the hell alone," Steve demanded. Evie's eyes went huge and the tears fell. She ran out of the building crying her eyes out.

"Steve, you okay man?" Soda asked knowing that Steve was right. Lizzy's not a tramp, Evie is.

"Yeah, it had to be done, she's to, to controlling and bitchy," Steve replied receiving laughter from his friends.

He sat down and joined Lizzy and Soda at the table, "Man, today's a boring day."

"Yeah, it seems like everyone decided to let us get off easy or something," Lizzy replied. Both boys knew something was wrong, but, neither of them wanted to ask right then.

"So, what to do until we get customers?" Soda piped up, as he glanced around the room trying to find something to do besides sit and be bored. Lizzy shrugged then got up and went over to the jukebox and put Unchained Melody going.

She went over to the bar and started cleaning it. The boys both shrugged not knowing what was up with their good friend Lizzy. Steve watched as she cleaned the bar off. He was memorized by the way she moved.

"Well, we could play pool," Steve spoke up after a few seconds of watching Lizzy.

"Let's play," Soda replied, then winked at Steve and said, "Hey bar maid, two cokes, please."

"Coming right up sir," Lizzy replied with a chuckle.

She got the Cokes out and took them to the boys, then took Steve's pool cue and started the game. Steve grabbed another cue and the three of them started playing pool.

"So, Lizzy, Steve, what all are you two doing tonight?" Soda asked lining up his shot.

"Who knows until we get to the house and find out," Lizzy replied with a slight smile on her face.

"That's true, we won't know until we get home," Steve spoke up just, as Lizzy got up on the edge of the pool table and blocked his shot, "Now, what was that for Liz?" he asked, as he went over to her and stood in front of her. She shrugged in reply, receiving a smirk from Steve, as he picked her up and took her off the table.

"Brat," she softly called him, as she turned and took the next shot, winning the game.

"The girl sure know how to play," a rough voice said from behind her. She chuckled and turned and saw a few guys there.

"Yeah, so?" was all Lizzy said, as she stepped closer to Steve. One guy grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back.

"Who knew you knew how to play like that?" he asked.

"What you forgot already there, Mike?" she retorted with a glare.

"What's the look for?" he asked, she ignored him and went to her spot behind the bar, "Elizabeth, talk to me, what's wrong baby girl?"

She glared at him, "Never call me that again, you know it's over between us, has been for years now," she snapped just, as Buck came in.

"Whatever Liz, but, watch your back girl, you never know what'll happen," Mike replied and left the bar room. Lizzy had a pissed mixed with scared look in her eyes.

"Who was that doll?" Buck asked, as he went over to her.

"Just an old friend I met back in Ohio when my family and I went there to visit other family," she softly replied. She glanced at Steve and saw the pissed off look in his eyes, "Steve, I can handle him, trust me."

"Alright, but you need me just call," he told her, as he went to the shop where the guy took his car.

"I know Steve," she called back, as she watched him walk into the garage.

"You like Steve?" Buck asked, making Liz jump a little. She just smiled and didn't answer, "I take that as a yes."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," she replied with a smirk. He chuckled and helped her clean the bar top off.

A while later Steve and Soda come in, they see Evie and Sandy walk into the barroom. Steve sighed as he sat on the bar stool close to Liz. She gets him a Coke. Evie and Sandy sit down near by, "What can I get you ladies?" Liz politely asked with a smile.

"Just pop's please," Evie bitterly replied. She had venom pasted on her voice.

"Coming right up," Liz told her, as she went to the cooler and got the pops out. She takes them back to the girls and goes over to Steve after they take the pops.

"So, what to do tonight Liz?" Steve questioned with a smirk, but loud enough for his ex to hear.

"Anything is perfectly fine with me Steve," she simply replied with a smile. She glanced over and saw Evie roll her eyes.

"Anything huh?" Steve asked jokingly. She smiled and went back to work.

"Well, I did say anything didn't I?" she joked back. He gave her a weird, confused smile and chuckled at her.

"Okay, then, well, how about I pick up supper, you and I go back to your place and just relax after work?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, want me to go home and you bring it home or we could ride together or what?" she asked. He shrugged and went back to the garage to work, "That doesn't help me there Steve."

"I know," he called back and finished working on the car. She chuckled, but wasn't sure what to do since there wasn't many customers.

"You know, you should watch your back there Liz, taking another girl's guy isn't the best thing to do," Evie spat. She was pissed as hell that Steve broke up with her for some girl he supposedly knew since grade school.

"Whatever Evie, I didn't have a thing to do with Steve breaking up with you, he did that on his own, because you are a jealous little girl," Liz told her with a roll of her eyes. Evie huffed, as she paid for the pop and left. Sandy got up and went over to Liz.

"Don't mind her, she's a moody person," Sandy softly told Liz.

"Oh, I'm not worried about her, she's just upset that Steve broke up with her since she's mad that Steve's keeping me company while my parents are gone," Liz replied. Sandy smiled in return, "So, what all are you up to today Sandy?"

"Not much, just waiting for Soda to get off work, we're hanging out at the movies tonight, maybe you and Steve could join us," Sandy suggested and all Liz did was shrug.

"Who knows Sandy, if you two want you're welcome to come over to my house and hang out," Liz replied.

"I'll talk to Soda, who knows with the boys on what'll happen today," Sandy replied making Liz giggle at that.

"So true, and they say we're the ones who can confuse them," Liz replied, "would you like another pop Sandy?"

"Yes please," Sandy replied softly. Soda and Steve came in and sat with Sandy. "Hey boy's," Sandy greeted with a smile.

"Hey," they replied. Steve got up and went behind the bar and got two pops.

"Hey now, doing my job now huh?" Liz joked with him, receiving the rag that was on the bar being thrown at her, "Just wait, I know where you're sleeping Steve."

'Yeah, I know you do, but I also know where you sleep, so watch it also," he joked back. She rolled her eyes and got Sandy her pop.

"Thanks Liz," Sandy replied chuckling at the two behind the counter.

"You're welcome," Liz replied, as she felt an arm get put around her waist. She glanced over and Steve just smiled. She smiled back, as she leaned against the bar top.

"You look bored Liz," Buck told her, as he came around the corner from his office's direction.

"Kinda, hardly anyone here," she told him with a small grin.

"Well, just wait soon, it'll be the rush hour," Buck told her, receiving a glare, "Oh doll, lighten up." They all chuckled, as a group of people came in. Liz sighed, as she went over to the table, she watched Steve go over to another one. Liz wrote down the orders, it was all beers and keep them coming. So, Liz took the table of five beers, then went to the bar and waited.

The end of the day finally came, Lizzy and Steve were heading over to her house to hang out more. They got to her house, "I'll be right back, I have something in mind for supper," Steve told her, as she got out of the car.

"Okay, don't try to be to long," she replied. He nodded, as she closed the door. He pulled back out of the driveway and went to go get supper.

A few hours later Lizzy and Steve were sitting on the couch, she glanced over and for some reason Steve leaned in and kissed her. They sat there kissing and he slowly laid them down.

The next morning, Liz woke up on the floor next to Steve. She rolled over and saw the pile of clothes. She was shocked, scared and wasn't sure what all to think. She realized they had two blankets on them so she slowly took the sheet off Steve, wrapped it around herself, stood up and went into the bathroom.

When she was done in the bathroom she came out and Steve was sitting up, he glanced around and saw her, "Did we do what I think we did last night?" Steve kindly asked with a worried look on his face, receiving a nod from Liz.

"Um, yeah, we did," she softly replied, receiving a shocked look from Steve. He wrapped the blanket around himself, got up and went over to Liz. He kissed her, both of them smiled.

"Well, we should get dressed, then find something to eat, thankfully we both have the day off," he told her softly and there was a knock on the door.

"One minute please," Liz called. The two of them scrambled to get dressed. Once they were dressed, Liz went over and opened the door. There stood her parents with bags in each hand, "Mom? Dad?" she asked.

"Hey Liz, a little help please?" her dad called, as he walked into the house. The two kids went out to the car and helped her parents bring in the bags of groceries.

Once all the groceries were in side, Steve quickly took care of the blankets on the floor, tossing them into Liz's room, then quickly closing the door. Liz helped her mom take care of all the groceries. Then they all sat around the living room and talked about what all went on, with both Lizzy and Steve, then her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

~One month later~

Lizzy, Steve and her parents are talking and just hanging out.

Lizzy and Steve have a day off, her parents needed to talk to the two of them. Lizzy and Steve have been dating for the past month, ever since they shared that one special night together.

"Well, your mother and I have to talk to you, Elizabeth," her father spoke, whenever he called her Elizabeth usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

"About?" Lizzy asked, scared as hell that the thing could be extremely bad.

"Well, um, we're moving," was all her mom said. Lizzy felt the tears form in her eyes, threatening to leave and flow down her cheeks.

"We're... what?" she asked, hoping her mom didn't say what she thought she just did.

"We're moving to Ohio, where the rest of the family is," her father told her. She collapsed into a crying fit, and Steve reached out and held her close. He was also on the verge of crying, not wanting to lose his best friend whose now his girlfriend.

"This, this can't be happening," Lizzy cried, as she got up, then went to her room slamming the door shut.

Steve wasn't sure on what to say, "Umm, may I ask when?" he softly spoke, hearing the pain in his own voice.

"In one week," her mom replied. Steve got up and knocked on the door to Lizzy's room. She slowly opened the door allowing him to enter.

Steve went inside and sat on the bed, waiting for her to join him, "I, I don't wanna leave here, this is my home, all my friends are here," she cried into Steve's shirt, as he held her close.

"I don't want you leaving either Liz," Steve told her, then heard a knock to her room door. Her dad came in.

"Liz, we've decided that we're moving in three days, not next week," her dad said, making Liz cry even harder, "So, start packing young lady."

Her dad left, allowing the two kids to pack Liz's stuff. The whole time was silent, until Liz spoke up, "How am I going to tell Soda and the guys?" she asked quietly.

"Let's go over now, if you need me to I will break the bad news to them," Steve suggested, receiving a nod from Liz. The two of them slowly left her room, then left the house to go next door to Soda's.

They walked in and instantly got greeted with, "Why are you crying Lizzy?" from Soda.

"I, I'm moving," she whispered, receiving a shocked look from Soda.

"When?" he asked, as he sat down on the couch. Steve and Liz sat down with him.

"In three days," she told him, pissed that she even has to move.

"Oh, um, damn," was all Soda could say, not liking the fact that one of his friends are moving away.

"It sucks, just a month after I realize how much I do like Steve, my parents pack me up to go to freaking Ohio where family lives," Liz barked, as she stood up then started to pace the living room.

Steve got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Allowing the tears to consume her she broke down and just bawled her eyes out even more. Soda got up and joined the hug, the three best friends were all going to be lost without the others around. Liz's life was complete with her best friends there, but without them, she'd be lost.

Soda and Steve were her rocks, they were there when she needed to talk to someone, hell, Steve would take care of any guy that hurt her. She just knew that in Ohio, life would be a living hell. She wouldn't have anyone there to protect her, joke around with or even to stay up all night with when she's sick.

She broke away from the hug and went to her house to finish packing. Both of the boys followed her to help her. Without thinking Steve took his necklace off he wears and placed it around her neck, "To remember me," he told her, as they hugged.

"Okay," she told him and took her cross off and put it on him, "Same for you, to remember me better." She glanced up, looking him in the eyes and saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"God baby I love you," Steve whispered in her ear, which just made her cry harder. He held her close, allowing her to cry. He even started to cry, Soda went over and hugged them both.

"I love you too Steve, I am so going to miss you both, a lot," she replied, getting a smile from both boys.

"I'll miss you also Lizzy-Bear, besides Steve, you were the main one who'd listen," Soda told her making her chuckle a little.

"That's because we're the only ones you'd talk to," Steve joked back, wiping the last tear off his cheek. Lizzy couldn't help but laugh also.

"Well, um, thanks for helping me pack, even though, I don't want to leave," she told them, as she sat down on her bed after pushing a box out of her way.

"We don't want you leaving either sweetie," Steve told her.

Before anything else could be said her dad came in, "Go have fun, we're leaving in the morning so, don't stay out to late," her father spoke somewhat rudely. Lizzy nodded, slipped her shoes back on and dragged Soda and Steve out of the house. The three of them went over to Soda's house.

"You two spend time together, I know you two need it," Soda told them, as he hugged Lizzy, "I'll miss you Lizzy-Bear, a lot."

"You sure about not hanging out also?" She asked, receiving a nod from Soda.

"Yeah, you two need one last night alone, without someone bugging you," Soda said, as he lightly pushed Lizzy over to Steve. Steve took Lizzy in his arms and the two of them left the house. Steve opened the door for Lizzy, allowing her to enter the car first. After she was in the car, Steve closed the door and slowly made his way over to his side. He slowly got in, then started the car and the two of them went to Buck's.

Once they got to Bucks the two of them went inside and went up to the bar, "Hey, are you two okay?" Buck asked seeing how it looked like Lizzy's been crying.

"No, my parents are moving and taking me with them to Ohio," she softly told him.

"Oh, um, when are you moving? He asked kindly, hating the fact he's losing his best waitress who'll be hard to replace.

"Tomorrow morning," Steve spoke up for her. Buck sighed at that thought, "So, um, can we get a beer each and a room?" Buck nodded, handed Steve a key then got the beers for them. Lizzy slowly got up to follow Steve. Once she got on the stairs she did one quick look over. Man, she was going to miss this smoky old bar room.

They got to the room and the first thing Steve could think of was getting down on one knee, "Marry me, if we get married they can't take you away," Steve asked in his own way.

"Yes," she simply replied, she's been in love with Steve for who knows how long, but she knew he felt the same way. It wasn't just because her parents were moving her away, it's because the did love each other. He slipped the ring onto he left ring finger, "But, the only way we can before we're eighteen is a shot gun wedding, and I know I'm not pregnant."

"I, I know, but still, I love you enough to marry you Lizzy, we, we both have fake id's, let get Darry and Buck and go," he told her. She nodded in reply and the two of them ran down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

**The surprise for everyone,**

Lizzy and Steve ran down the stairs and straight to Buck. They explained everything to him and he asked Mike, his second hand, to watch the bar while he goes to the store. Mike agreed and the three of them, Lizzy, Buck and Steve all left the bar room. Steve called Darry from a payphone, explained what was going on, but Darry didn't like the idea.

"Now who?" Steve asked, as he kicked the tire to his car.

"Michelle?" Buck asked. Lizzy's eyes went huge, but she had a smile on her face. Buck went to the phone and dialed the number to his girlfriends house. He explained everything to her and she agreed to help them out.

Meanwhile, at Darry's Soda came out of the bathroom and heard Darry talking, "Steve, I know you love her but using fake id's to get married isn't the right thing to do...Okay...good luck then...bye." Darry hung up, then turned and saw Soda standing there.

"What did I just hear you say?" Soda asked with a confused expression.

"Steve and Lizzy want to get married so she won't have to leave," Darry explained. Soda had a shocked look on his face and ran to the door, without a second thought.

Pony and Darry followed close behind. They got to the truck then Darry drove like mad to the local Church. Just as he figured Steve's car was there. They ran inside and saw Lizzy and Steve talking by the door.

"Steve don't!" Soda yelled, making Steve and Lizzy jump a little. They both turned and saw the three guys there, "You two can't get married, just to keep her home."

"We, know, we're actually here to talk to the pastor about a wedding when we turn eighteen," Steve replied, making Soda smile.

"Oh, wow, um, I just crashed this for nothing then," Soda told them with a grin. The two smiled at him, as they gave him a hug.

"Well, it wasn't for nothing, you were just scared that we'd be making a big mistake in our lives right?" Lizzy asked, receiving a nod from Soda. "We got thinking on the way over, that we have a lot to live for and we can wait two more years to get married, plus, it'll give us time to plan more."

"Okay, well, we, we all should head somewhere and spend the last few hours we have left with Lizzy together," Darry spoke up. Lizzy had a small smile on her face as she nodded in reply to Darry, Darry saw her glance at the engagement ring.

"I should put this on the necklace, so my parents don't die of shock," Lizzy spoke up with a chuckle in her voice. She took the necklace off, slipped the ring off, then placed it on the necklace before putting the necklace back on.

Steve pulled her into a hug and softly told her, "Just think, two years from now we'll be back in this church, with all our friends and family."

"I know, it'll be a long two years since we both will want this a lot," she told him in return, receiving a grin from Pony.

"If you don't think of it, it'll be a fast two years," Pony told them, receiving a smile from Steve and Lizzy.

"True," Steve and Lizzy replied, as they all walked out of the church to the cars. Buck already went back to the bar with Michelle.

Once they got home she saw a moving truck in front of her house. She watched, as her parents and the movers brought all her bedding, her bed and everything from her room. Steve and Lizzy both ran over to the house.

"Mom, Dad, what the heck is going on?" Lizzy called to her parents, seeing the house empty.

"We're leaving tonight instead, with everything packed, we figured we'll leave tonight," her mom replied. Steve took Lizzy into his arms and the two of them cried. She didn't want to let go of Steve when her dad came over to pry them apart.

"Come on Liz, we gotta go," her dad softly spoke, but quickly realized the two weren't letting go of each other. He walked away and went to the car to wait for his daughter.

"Here's my number, Soda's and Bucks, call as much as you can, also write as much as you can and I'll write back, I, I can't let you go, it's not fair that you're moving like this," Steve told her, as he held her close. She had her arms around his waist, not willing to let go.

"I, I promise to call and write baby, I love you," she told him and the two kissed. Her mom came over and pulled her out of his arms.

"Elizabeth Ann Martins, we are leaving now!" her mom barked with venom in her voice. She cried the whole way to the car, as she fought her mother to go back to her friends and hug them all goodbye. Her mom shoved her into the car, then closed the door on her. She went over to her side, got in, slamming the door after she got into the car, "Enough of that crying, you sound like a damn baby." Lizzy tried to stop the crying, but the tears silently fell, as she sat in the back seat of her parents old Ford. She knew it'll be one long ride to Ohio.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as she imagined, Ohio was hell. She felt like a piece of her was ripped from her. On the ride to Ohio, her parents kept talking about how she was going to love it up there. How it was going to be some new adventure. However, she wasn't listening, all she kept seeing was Steve's face as they drove away. His face was haunting her every thought. Once, she was there she didn't know how it could get any worse. It seemed that everywhere she went there were reminders of Steve, Soda and the others. If she thought the days were hard, then the nights were worst.

Each night it seemed that she would wake up in a cold sweat and crying, replaying the night she left and the last time she saw Steve. Sometimes the dreams were the worst, replaying the good moments she had with Steve, sometimes she could feel him kissing her or him holding her in his strong arms. She still wore his necklace and the ring he gave her, reminding her that she could get through this. And that one day, they would be together, and she would be able to smile again. That was the only thing that kept her going.

It seemed a lifetime, but she realized that it had been two months since that night she left. But now there was something else that was on her mind. She was getting worried; a certain time of the month hadn't come last month and now this month. She could tell when it was coming because she would get all tired and moody. But, lately the only thing that's made her moody and tired was her parents and her new job. She worked at the local diner working from eight am until five pm. But, when she was not working, she was arguing with her parents, pleading with parents to let her go back to Tulsa. This added to fact that she didn't get much sleep at night, due to the dreams and nightmares.

She got home from work one day, slamming the door shut with a loud thud. She sat on the couch, debating whether or not to call Steve, but her choice was made up for her when the phone rang, "hello?" she answered with a yawn that she was trying to hide but it snuck out on her anyways.

"Well, hello there baby," Steve's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Steve, hey, how have you been?" she asked excited that he called this time and feeling relief from hearing his voice. It was like she was given water after traveling through the desert in the summer.

"I'm doing okay, missing you like hell, how've you been?" he asked in return. She didn't want to scare him and worry about her. So she decided to lie, well kinda a lie.

"I've been busy, I have a job at the diner and dad's getting me another job at his gas station," she told him softly, she felt the tears start to build up in her eyes threatening to flow like a broken water line in a pipe. Just hearing his voice makes her miss home even more and painfully reminds her of what she doesn't have.

"That's good that you have a job, I hate to make this short but Buck is calling for me, he hired me to do extra hours from your old job," Steve told her and he swore she was crying, "hey baby, you okay?"

"Just missing you like crazy, I keep the necklace and the ring around my neck all the time, I don't care what my parents or anyone says," she told him.

"I miss you a lot too baby, but I gotta go. I love you and I'll try to call tomorrow," he told her softly, not letting her know that he was on the edge of crying also.

"Okay baby, I love you too," she told him and they both hung up. She sat there and allowed the tears to flow. She grabbed her necklace and swore she felt Steve's presence there. 'Must be from missing him so much' she thought to herself with a slight chuckle. She never thought a guy would make her feel this way.

–

Three weeks later she suddenly woke up, instantly running to the bathroom to throw up. She then knew that she was knocked up. A small smile formed on her face, just knowing the fact that Steve would be the father. Then she frowned, knowing that Steve wasn't here to experience this moment with her. Her mom came in and gave her a concerned look. She froze, not knowing what her mother's reaction would be.

"You're?" her mom asked softly, a little disappointed in her. She lowered her head, afraid of looking her mother in the eye and seeing the embarrassment in them so she settles to nod yes. Her mom then shocked her by taking her into her arms and just held her, letting her cry softly, "we'll get through this, together, since, I was in the same boat you're in when I was pregnant with you."

"What do you mean Ma?" Lizzy asked calmly, as she tried to calm her self down a little more, feeling relief that her mother understood.

Her mom took her into her room and closed the door, and they settled onto the bed. "Well," her mom started, "I was sixteen when I found out I was pregnant, I found out after I left your father here in Ohio. I moved to Tulsa with your grandparents, we got settled in and your grandma knew before I did, that I was pregnant."

"How did she know?" Lizzy asked confused.

"Well, she knew the signs, picky eating, like you do, getting light headed easily if you don't eat often, the weight gain," her mom told her with a slight smile. Lizzy slightly smiled with a sigh, "Oh sweetie, I promise it won't get to bad, the three of us, you, me and your dad, when he comes around to it, we will take care of this little one. If not your father, then just the two of us."

"I, I know Ma, I love you," Lizzy replied, giving her mom a hug. Her mom hugged her back tight and for once since she moved here, she didn't feel alone. Her dad came in and saw the tears in his daughter's eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Her dad grumbled, Lizzy and her mom could tell he had been drinking again.

"Um, nothing dad, just I hit myself on the door when I came out of the bathroom and Ma's just helping me that's all," she told her father. He nodded and left the room.

She let out a soft breath that she didn't realize she was holding, "so... we won't tell your father, but, he's gonna get suspicious when you start gaining more weight, so...how about you go stay with Uncle Mark, he has a farm and would love to have you there, he also has three helping hands that need a woman around to teach them manners," her mom suggested. Lizzy nodded in reply, the two of them got up to start packing a few things of Lizzy's. "But, I do promise I will come visit everyday and see how you're doing, take you to appointments when needed and what not."

"Okay, Mom,...thanks by the way," Lizzy softly spoke feeling relief wash over her, as she put her teddy bear her father gave her for her first birthday in her bag of clothes.

"You're welcome, I just, I don't want your father to know just yet, I know how he can be," her mom told her with a sad sigh. Lizzy nodded, as she watched her mom grab her bags and lead her out the door and down the stairs. They found her father passed out on the couch. Lizzy sighed in relief, glad that he was passed out asleep.

They snuck out of the house and got into her mom's car and drove to her Uncle's house. When they got to his house her mom pulled in to the driveway and her uncle came out of the house.

"What's wrong?" her uncle instantly asked, as Lizzy and her mom get out of the car.

"Alex is a drunk and your niece needs a place to stay for a while, for about the next few months, until the baby's born," Cassandra, Lizzy's mom, told her older brother.

"Well, come on in Liz and Cassie, I'll show you the room," Mike told them happily. He was happy that he could help his only niece. He showed them the room, then rest of the house so Lizzy would know where everything was located. She met the helping hands, Nick, Mark and Scott. Her mom gave her a final hug, promising again to visit everyday, and that they would work through this. She watched her mom drive away, feeling tears in her eyes.

Leaving her in a house full of guys. She turned to her uncle and the guys and sighed, not really sure what to say or do at the moment. Her uncle saw how hesitant she was and took her in his arms, allowing her to let go of her emotions


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two years since Steve and Soda had last heard from Lizzy. They both were getting worried that something bad had happened. Steve wasn't sure if she was dead or alive, he remembered her mom telling him that Lizzy was perfectly fine and living on her uncle's farm. He was happy that he had that much at least, but she wouldn't give him the phone number so he could talk to Lizzy for himself to give him peace of mind. He slammed the phone down after talking to Lizzy's mom for the tenth time that week and still not getting anyway.

"Damn it, she still won't give me the number to where Lizzy's at," Steve grumbled, as he sat down on the couch. His body shaking in anger, not knowing if Lizzy was okay or what was going on feeling unnerved and on edge. "I need to go to her, see if she's okay. See her with my own eyes."

"No, you can't, you need to work and keep the payments up to date," Soda told him being the rational one out of the two. Steve sighed in defeat, he knew Soda was right. He couldn't leave to go find Lizzy; he had car insurance he had to keep paid and up to date and other bills since his old man was not helping at all with them.

"I know, I'm just worried about her," Steve told his best friend, as he made his way into the kitchen to get a couple of pops. He took one out to Soda, which he took it with a nod in thanks.

"We're all worried that something happened, but you gotta think positive, Steve, just think that she's at the farm enjoying the sunshine and riding horses or picking wild flowers," Soda replied. Steve chuckled but nodded, knowing that Lizzy loved to pick wild flowers whenever she saw them on the side of the road.

"Well, we should head to work, Sodapop, before Buck calls or comes and drags us to work," Steve told his best friend who chuckled again in reply.

Soda got up with Steve behind them and they went to work to try to get their minds off Lizzy. But, they both knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Lizzy was sitting in her and her daughter's room, getting her daughter, Veronica, ready for her bath. Veronica was throwing a huge fit about taking a bath, she hated to take a bath, unless she was allowed to play first or play with her toy ducks while mommy washed her up.

"Veronica, please, you need a bath, you're all muddy and dirty from playing with the pigs today," Lizzy breathlessly told her daughter. Veronica finally allowed her mom to undress her and take her to the tub, which was in the bathroom next to their room.

Steve and Soda were sitting at Buck's waiting for a car to come, or even customers to show up to give them something to do; when Buck came in and got them each a pop.

"So...Any news on Liz?" Buck asked concerned.

"Just that she's living with her uncle on a farm," was all Steve told him. Buck nodded and went back to the kitchen area to do up the few dishes.

Soda and Steve finally ended their day; and even made it better when they had hardly anyone there at the bar, which was a good thing, Steve thought, since he really wasn't up for working.

Later that night Steve, Evie, Soda and Sandy all went to the movies to hang out. Soda thought it would help Steve relax more, but Soda saw how uncomfortable Steve was with Evie, He seemed detached from the world, he was in his own world; obviously thinking about Lizzy. He sighed, knowing that he would soon make up an excuse and leave. He didn't know what else to do for his friend, the only way he would ever be ok would be if Lizzy came back home.

A couple days later Steve was at Soda's house passed out on the couch. Soda and Darry come out of their rooms and saw Steve passed out with a beer in his hand. Darry took the bottle from Steve's hand, and taking it to the kitchen dumping the remainder into the sink.

"He's wasted and upset, not a good combination," Soda softly told his older brother. He was upset that his friend would turn to drinking over a girl. Darry nodded in reply, upset that one of the guys were this badly bent out of shape when the girl's been gone for a couple years now.

Lizzy, Veronica and Scott were all hanging out at the pond on her uncle's farm. Veronica was tossing stale bread into the pond to feed the fish. She'd giggle every time a fish would eat one of the bread crumbs. There were a few ducks on the pond eating the bread crumbs that went their way also.

"Ducks!" Veronica called cheerfully to her mom.

"Cool baby girl, just be careful and stay away from the edge okay," Lizzy called to her daughter. Veronica stepped back a few steps away from the edge and smiled at her mommy.

"She's adorable, does her dad know about her?" Scott asked his good friend, Lizzy.

"No, I never got the chance to call, not just because Uncle Mike won't let me, but every time I tried to call I would get scared that he would have moved on or even he had forgotten about me," Lizzy told him in reply.

"Oh, that sucks," Scott told her, watching Veronica run around chasing the butterflies now.

"Big time," Lizzy replied, as she stretched out onto her stomach allowing the nice warm sun to start tanning her back a little since she had on a bathing suit top on with her shorts. She glanced over and saw Scott take his shirt off and lay down next to her.

"So...what all do you wanna do today?" Scott asked, glancing over at her. She shrugged in reply. "We could just lay here in the sun and enjoy the day?"

"Sounds better than going back into the house right now," Lizzy replied. Veronica came over with a hand full of flowers.

"For you," Veronica told Lizzy with a smile. Lizzy took the flowers with a smile.

"Awe, thank you baby girl, they are pretty," Lizzy told her daughter, as they hugged.

"Welcome mommy," Veronica told her in reply then ran around giggling, as the butterflies and the bugs flew or jumped up around her.

Steve, Soda, Pony and Darry were all sitting around the house, watching TV and playing poker.

"Man, tonight's not a great night," Steve spoke up hearing the thunder roll from outside.

"Yeah, this weather isn't good, we should get candles around just in case the power goes out," Darry told them. They all nodded, got up and started searching for candles and hurricane lamps just in case the power goes out.

A few minutes later Two-Bit and his kid sister Melody came in, and as the door shut, the power went out.

"Good one Two-Bit, close the door and shut the power off," Melody joked with her older brother, receiving laughter from all the guys in the room. Darry, Soda and Pony lit all the candles and hurricane lamps so there's light. They all, even Melody, sat there and played some cards, as they waited for the power to come on, or sleep to overcome them.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months later Lizzy is packing a few things that are too small for Veronica. "Roni, come here sweetie," Lizzy called and her daughter came in. "Do you still want blankie?" Veronica took her blanket, got up on Lizzy's bed, curled up and fell asleep. "I take that as a yes." Lizzy chuckled at the site of her daughter fast asleep, but she kept wondering how Steve would take the news once she and Veronica got back to Tulsa.

She just separated the clothes into piles of what will and will not fit Veronica. She glanced at her sleeping daughter and saw that she looked a lot like Steve more when she was asleep. Lizzy didn't want anything more than to get back to Tulsa. But she had priorities here in Ohio that she couldn't leave behind.

Scott came in, "How's it going, Sweetie?" He kindly asked in a soft voice seeing Veronica asleep.

"Okay, I guess, not sure what all to get rid of, both hers and mine," Lizzy replied, sitting in the chair that was in the room. Scott knelt down in front of her. He saw the tiredness in her eyes.

"The things you haven't worn since you got here are a good thing to get rid of; all the maternity clothes too," he softly told her. She nodded but didn't really want to get up to pack anymore. She was tired of having to get rid of small clothes. "You okay?" Scott kindly asked.

"Tired," she simply told him. He chuckled, as he took the boxes off her bed. He went over and picked Lizzy up from the chair and laid her gently on the bed. She chuckled lightly as she fought the sleep.

"Get some sleep, you need it Sweetie," he told her and she sighed with a nod.

"Okay, night then," she replied, watching him leave the room. He closed the door silently. Lizzy wrapped her arms protectively around Veronica and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Soda and Steve were out with Evie and Sandy. Evie was annoying. Steve couldn't help but think that Lizzy forgot about him. But it was hard to pretend he was okay. And Soda saw that something was off in Steve.

"Steve, let's go get some pop and popcorn," Soda ordered. Steve nodded; he got up and followed his friend. Steve glanced around the food not sure on what to get.

"Look, Steve, you're bored, I can tell. And I know it's because you don't know if Lizzy's coming back; but can you at least try to have a fun time tonight," Soda told him kindly, as he grabbed the popcorn and drinks.

"I know, I just, I miss her a lot and we are engaged—I think." Steve replied sternly. Soda rolled his eyes.

"Man, please, get over Liz, we both were close to her," Soda barked at his friend. Soda did miss Lizzy but he knew he couldn't mope about her all day because he knew it would kill him inside. Steve rolled his eyes with a huff.

Steve sauntered away and left the movies all together. Soda felt bad for snapping at his best friend but he wanted to enjoy himself, so he took the drinks and popcorn to the girls. Evie didn't even realize Steve was gone for she found a new guy already.

Soda chuckled, placing an arm around Sandy. The three of them watched the movie; well Sandy and Soda watched the movie but Evie made out with the guy she just met.

Steve went to his car and drove, he wasn't sure where he was going, but he just knew he had to get away from Evie and from Soda and from everything.

He stopped at the 'Now Leaving Tulsa, Thanks for visiting' sign. He was debating whether he should go find Lizzy or not. He sat there staring at the sign. He wasn't sure what to do. He wants to find Lizzy, but at the same time he should stay home and work like normal. Finally, he turned his car in one direction and just drove.

Lizzy woke up from her nap with a knock on her bedroom door. She popped up like a jack-in-the-box but yet slowly enough so she didn't wake her sleeping daughter. She walked sleepily to the door, in a daze from waking only seconds ago. When she reached the door she quickly opened it and saw someone standing there. At first all she could see is a tall, dark figure, until the person stepped into the light. Her eyes widened when she was able to make out the figure.

"What—what are you doing here?" She asked kindly with a half-hearted smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

"What—what are you doing here?" She asked kindly with a half-hearted smile on her face.

"You're… you're a bitch, a tramp, you and that daughter of yours are no good," her dad shouted at her. She was hoping he was sober and came over to see them.

"Dad, hush, Veronica is asleep," Lizzy tried to silence her father, to keep her daughter from waking.

"You're a worthless piece of shit; you and that kid should just die and the family would be better off. Sleeping with some hood," her dad slurred, as he swayed back and forth.

"Dad?" She asked and saw him take out a lighter. He poured some of his booze on the floor and tired to light the lighter.

She feared for her life and her daughter's life. She grabbed Veronica just as the lighter lit and hit the floor. She heard the bedroom door slam shut, along with something moving to be placed in front of it. She went to her window and tried to open it. She got it open and Scott was there by her window.

"Hand me Roni," Scott ordered. Lizzy handed Veronica to Scott and grabbed a couple bags of clothes she had packed for her and Veronica, tossed them out, grabbed Veronica's blanket and got out of the house. The three of them ran to the trucks.

Her uncle came running out of the house, "Fire station and cops are on the way," her uncle called to them as he went to the barn. He came out and went to Lizzy, handing her an envelope. She opened it and saw there was money. "Take it, go back to Tulsa and take Scott with you."

Scott and Lizzy nodded, Lizzy gave her uncle a hug, "Thanks Uncle Mike, I love you," she softly told him.

"I love you too sweetie," Mike replied, hugging her back, "Take care of Roni and Lizzy for me, Scott."

"I will sir," Scott replied as he went over to the bags to put them in the back of the truck.

"Go, before your dad comes back, I know what all went on so I'll tell the cops. I will also tell them I sent you back to Tulsa, to get away from your drunk father," Mike told her. She nodded, and then made her way to the truck. Scott already had Veronica in her car seat and she was still fast asleep.

Two weeks later Steve and the gang were all hanging out at the Dingo. They were all wondering what to get for breakfast since Darry didn't feel like cooking that morning.

"I think I'm going to have the pancakes, with—" Steve stopped, staring at the door.

"What?" Soda asked, and then he spotted Lizzy. Steve got up, and slowly made his way over to her. The two of them hugged and couldn't help but cry.

"I missed you a lot Steve," Lizzy cried into his shirt. Steve released Lizzy and saw a guy carrying a baby. He didn't think much of it until he came up to Lizzy.

"Liz, I'll get a seat for us; I don't think Veronica wants to wake up for breakfast," the guy told her. Lizzy nodded, as she glanced Steve's way. He had a pissed off look in his eyes.

"Steve, it's not what you think, Veronica isn't his. She's—" She stopped when Steve walked out of the building and got into his car. He could think of any other reason but that she cheated on him and he wasn't too fond of talking to her right now. Lizzy went over and sat down; she felt the tears building up in her eyes.

"Wanna just leave and go back to Bucks?" Scott asked.

She nodded and the three of them left. She waved to the guys and they waved back; she would have went over and talked to them but her heart was hurting. She hated how Steve refused to hear the truth about Veronica. They headed back to Buck's as soon as Veronica was safely strapped into her car seat.

Buck was sitting in the living room and saw the tears running down Lizzy's cheeks.

"Everything okay Liz?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"Steve wouldn't hear her out about Veronica. He saw me carrying her and left like a bat out of hell," Scott told him. Buck sighed, thinking that Steve would do something like that.

"He probably thought you cheated on him," Buck told her as the tears fell down her face. Steve came in ready for work. He saw Lizzy and Scott and sighed.

"Clock in, you're fine," Buck told him. He nodded and went to the garage.

Lizzy got up to work at her position behind the bar. Steve came in and sat down.

"Pop or beer, Steve?" she asked softly.

"Pop. You've been crying, you okay?" He asked just to be nice.

"No I'm not okay, Steve," she said bitterly. She set his drink in front of him and did so with so much force that some spilled over the edge.

"What's with the attitude?" He asked.

"You are, that's what's up! If you would have let me finish my sentence then you would have known the damn truth about Veronica," she barked and walked away from him.

"Then tell me, damn it," Steve yelled receiving a glare from Lizzy.

"Here's the damn truth then: she's not Scott's, she's yours! But the way you're acting I don't think you should get to know her right now, not until you calm the hell down Steven," she told him. The tears built up in her eyes again. Steve sat there in shock. He didn't exactly know how to take in the information he just heard. She walked away when a car pulled into the garage. Steve got up to check what the guy needed—just an oil change. Steve had the guy pull into the garage; he did then left with a friend. Steve worked on pulling the oil cap off, it was sealed tight. He finally got it off and watched the dark black goo slowly drip into the oil pan he had under it. He knew today would be a long, hard, confusing day.

Lizzy worked the bar like before. She had wanted to go out and talk to Steve but they both needed to cool down before that even happened. She glanced into the other room where Veronica, Buck and Scott were; she smiled at how Veronica was cuddled with Buck. She never thought Buck would be the type to cuddle with a kid, but he is the type.

Later that night Steve, Veronica, Buck, Lizzy and Scott were sitting around at Buck's house. Veronica was drinking a small glass of pop while sitting on Steve's lap.

"So baby girl, happy to meet daddy?" Lizzy asked. Veronica nodded with a yawn. She chuckled as she got up, picked her sleepy child up and took her to bed. Veronica fell asleep a few moments after she was laid in bed. Lizzy tucked her daughter in and went back to the boys. Steve smiled her way.

"What?" Lizzy asked confused.

"I'm sorry for getting mad like that," Steve told her.

"So am I, but I think I should head to bed also, I'm tired as hell. Wanna meet up at Soda's tomorrow so we can talk more?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me," he told her with a smile. She smiled back and realized he still had the necklace on. She smiled more and took it out of his shirt.

"You kept it?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, I did," he replied. She took hers out of her shirt and he was happy when he saw the ring on it. They hugged and he left. Buck and Lizzy went to their rooms and went to bed. Steve went to Soda's to tell everyone the good news.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day after Lizzy came home to Tulsa. Steve was sitting at Soda's house, thinking about everything that has gone on in the last few hours of his life. There were a lot of un-answered questions between the two of them. Steve was lost in thought when Soda, Darry and Pony walked in followed by the rest of the gang. Steve silently thanked them for showing up. He needed all the help he could get on this whole Lizzy and Veronica topic.

"Steve, you okay?" Soda asked his best friend as he sat on the couch.

"Not really, I'm confused as hell on this whole topic right now," Steve replied. Soda sighed, knowing that Steve was talking about Veronica and Lizzy.

"Well, just be thankful that she actually came back," Darry told him.

"You know how I found out Veronica was mine? We got into a fight!" Steve told them still upset, shocked and mad about the whole thing. He truly wanted confront her for not telling him about his daughter. But at the same time he wants to take Lizzy in his arms and hold her as tight as he can and give her a long needed kiss.

The guys all nodded, well all but Pony nodded, he really wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Steve told the guys everything; they were all shocked that he had a kid, but happy she came back and didn't keep it a secret.

"What are you talking about?" Pony asked. Before anyone could answer a truck pulled in, but only one door closed. The truck backed out and headed towards town. There was a knock on the door.

Soda got up and answered it, not sure who knocks anymore. Once he opened the door he saw Lizzy and Veronica there. "Hi Soda," she greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey Lizzy, come on in," Soda greeted and allowed the two to enter the house.

"Daddy," Veronica cheered and sat on Steve's lap. Steve had mixed feelings right then. He wanted to push the child away, hold her close and make up for not being in her life and he also just wanted to get up and walk out of the house for good.

"Hey sweetie," Steve greeted his daughter, "Lizzy."

"Hey Steve, can we—can we talk please?" Lizzy asked. Not really sure what to say to him.

"Start talking then," Steve told her. She glanced up and saw Veronica curled up on his lap, not wanting to move. She chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry," she first told him.

"What for? Not telling me you got pregnant after that night, or not telling me at all about Veronica until after two years?" Steve harshly asked.

"Let me explain before you do the damn blame game, my drunk father wouldn't let me use the phone much. Hell Steve, he never let us talk when you called most of the time. He also must have thrown the letters I sent you away or you'd have a lot of photos of her from when she was first born until we came back. I couldn't use my work phone for the simple fact I was over worked, I never got a break; if I got one it was to take a call from the babysitter quick like, hell my uncle would have let me use his phone if he even had one that was working before we got here. The day the phone started working was the day my father tried to kill me and Veronica. So sorry for trying to do the right thing and send you letters and updates every month of our daughter," Lizzy tearfully told him. She hated talking about the day her father tried to kill her and Veronica. Steve felt like shit for blaming her for not letting him know.

"I'm sorry, this is just huge news, Soda can you take your niece so Lizzy and I can talk in private?" Steve asked. Soda nodded and took Veronica so Steve could get up.

Steve got up and led Lizzy to the back porch, they stood there in silence for a couple minutes, and then Lizzy spoke first, "I am scared shitless right now."

"What about?" Steve kindly asked her.

"My father coming to kill me, being a mom, you not wanting to be with me now that you know you have a kid," she told him. She felt him put his arm around her waist like he used to when she was scared or upset.

"I won't leave you, as for your dad if he comes around I know you have a lot of friends that'll keep him away from you and Veronica, and you won't be a bad mom, hell, we have a wonderful daughter because you raised her," Steve told her. She didn't say anything so he glanced over and saw the tears running down her cheeks, "Hey, what is it?"

"Just, my father kept saying one of these days my family and friends will be going to a double funeral and he won't stop until it happens," she told him and she felt him pull her close.

That really pissed Steve off. He wanted to go to Ohio and beat the hell out of her father for saying he'd kill them two. They were his life, yeah, he never knew his daughter until now, but he has a lot of years to prove he's a good father. Hell, there might even be more kids later on in life. "What were you talking about when you said he tried to kill you?" He asked kindly.

"Can we not talk about that right now please?" She asked into his shirt.

"Yeah, we can when you're ready to," he told her.

She pulled back and a slight smile came on her face. She noticed the chain around his neck and pulled it out to reveal the ring. She was happy he kept it and she knew he was happy that she kept his. And she was right about that.

Steve traced a scar on her cheek, "Your dad?" He asked.

"No, rose bush, I was helping Scott move it and I pulled a little too hard and the rose bush got even with me for trying to move it," she replied with a chuckle. Steve chuckled too.

"So, Scott, he's just a friend right?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, more of a big brother to me than anything," she replied. He smiled and they went back inside.

"Before we go, I… I'm also scared to be a parent, I mean I love you and Veronica but it's going to be hard to adjust with the weird bed times, the tucking a kid in and that stuff," he told her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, you have me to help you learn," she whispered. The two of them went inside and sat down on the couch.

They saw the looks on the guys' faces; the confusion and sadness stood out above all.

"Okay, we all need to talk please," Steve spoke up. They all nodded, "We, or I, would like to know how you all feel about this whole thing that's going on."

"I would also; you all were my family and suddenly I show up with a kid that's Steve's and I'm sure that's given you mixed feelings in some way," Lizzy replied as she glanced around and saw Soda and Veronica coloring.

"Well, I am a little disappointed that you didn't play it safe then, but I am also happy that you came around to tell Steve about Veronica instead of keeping it a secret," Darry told them with a slight smile.

"I'm upset that my two best friends were closer than I thought, but I kinda could tell, I think we all could tell that someday you two would get married and have a family, but not the other way around," Soda told them.

"It's a mini Steve, so I am scared of how she'll act when she's mad, other than that it's your lives," Two-Bit spoke up making everyone laugh.

"Oh, Two-Bit, you're weird," Lizzy told him receiving a fake hurt look, "Oh please, I know you better than that." Two-Bit smiled knowing she's right.

"I'm confused as hell. You and Steve hooked up when your mom and dad were gone—before you left though—and two years later you come back to good ol' Tulsa with Steve's' daughter?" Dally asked.

"Yeah," was all Lizzy could think of saying, She hated how Dallas spoke to her half the time. Dally rolled his eyes, still confused as hell on what's going on.

Pony glanced at Lizzy, seeing a hurt look in her eyes, "I'm a little confused but happy for you guys. She did better than Tim and Steve did way better than Evie; and as long as you two are happy there's nothing anyone can do or say to change your minds."

"He's right you guys, but I just hope that you don't just stay together because of Veronica, but because you love each other," Johnny softly spoke up from his spot on the floor.

"Don't worry, I still love Steve as much as I did, maybe even more than before I left," Lizzy told them. Steve's smile got bigger.

"Same here; I never stopped loving Lizzy and now that Veronica is here, life feels almost complete," Steve said.

"Almost?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, when we have the money the thing that'll make it whole will be a wedding," Lizzy spoke up for Steve. Steve nodded in reply.

"Mama, I'm tired," Veronica told her mommy, climbing onto her lap.

"We'll go back to uncle Buck's in a few minutes and see if he has supper done, then we get a bath in then bed time okay, baby girl?" Lizzy told Veronica.

"Okay," Veronica sleepily replied.

"Oh Roni, you are so adorable when you get sleepy," Lizzy joked.

"Oh mama, I love you," Veronica said and gave her mommy a hug then climbed over onto Steve's lap and fell asleep.

"Silly girl," Lizzy softly said to her daughter.

"How about for the night you and Veronica stay here? It's getting late and Buck's having a party," Darry suggested.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I mean I don't want to be a bother or anything," she replied.

"I insist, plus I don't want my niece getting caught in the middle of a raid if the cops showed up at Buck's," Darry told her, "So, I will go fix supper by giving Soda and whoever money to go to the Dingo and get some burgers, fries and drinks."

"I'll go with him. Steve if she wakes up asking for me tell her I'll be back in a few with food and that'll calm her down, and just cuddle, she loves that, soon you'll catch onto her few tricks she likes to use to get out of eating and stuff and her little signs of what she really wants but she's not asking for," Lizzy told him.

"Okay, be careful," Steve replied giving Lizzy a kiss. Lizzy smiled and followed Soda out the door.

A few minutes later Veronica wakes up and sees Lizzy gone, "Where's mama?" She quietly asked.

"She went to get some food with Uncle Soda, she'll be back soon sweetie," Steve replied.

"Okay, where's the potty?" she asked.

"Let Daddy up and I'll show you," Steve told her smiling at the name Daddy. Veronica got up and Steve took her to the bathroom.

"I be out in a minute," Veronica told Steve. Steve just chuckled at how Veronica sounded just like Lizzy when she said that. A little bit later Veronica came out and followed Steve back to the living room, "Daddy, who they?"

"Well sweetie, this goof ball here is Uncle Two-Bit, the one in the chair over there is Uncle Darry, then there's Uncle Pony, Uncle Johnny and Uncle Dally," Steve introduced. Veronica waved to them, not sure what to say to them.

Two-Bit reached over and tickled her, she giggled then tried to hide the other giggles but couldn't. Her small giggles made the rest of the house chuckle. She even got Dallas to chuckle at her giggles. Two-Bit picked her up and placed her on his lap and then turned the TV on to cartoons.

"Mickey!" Veronica called cheerfully.

"Wow, I guess Two-Bit has a cartoon buddy," Lizzy said from the door way.

"Mama, Mickey on, hushie," Veronica told her mommy making everyone chuckle.

"I am so sorry princess Roni, I guess you don't want these chicken nuggets and fries I got you," Lizzy joked. Veronica got off Two-Bits lap, grabbed her chicken, climbed back onto his lap and watched Mickey more, "Wow kid I guess Uncle Two-Bit is a better cartoon partner, huh?"

"Yeah he don't sleep," Veronica told her mommy with a smile. She smiled back as she and Soda passed out the rest of the food. Lizzy shook her head at her daughter, wondering what life will bring now that Veronica has a cartoon buddy. Lizzy put Veronica's fries and pop on the stand next to where she was sitting so she can find it and get it easily.

"So, baby, what to do tomorrow?" Steve asked with a mouth full of food.

"Daddy, Mickey, no talk," Veronica said trying to be strict but giggled.

"You're silly," Steve replied.

"Like mommy," Veronica giggled.

"No, like Daddy," Lizzy replied.

"Like Uncle Two-Bit, I think his goofiness rubbed off some," Steve replied making everyone laugh. The rest of the cartoon was a quiet one. When it was done Veronica got up and went to her mom.

"No bath," Veronica told her mommy.

"You need one kiddo, after playing in the mud puddle Uncle Buck made you, you need to get the mud out," Lizzy told her in reply.

"Okay, daddy come," Veronica said dragging Steve behind her. Lizzy got up and followed close behind.


	15. Chapter 15

"I guess I'm helping," Steve joked as Veronica led her parents into the bathroom. "So you don't like bath time, huh, sweetie?"

"Nope, bath time no fun," Veronica replied, turning her nose up as she watched her mommy get her bath started.

"You can play, you know?" Lizzy told her daughter, receiving a smile.

"Looks like mommy needs a shower, too. Want me to quickly go and get you and her some clothes and some bath toys?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, please, just ask Buck for the rooms and he'll take you up," Lizzy replied.

"Okay I'll take Soda so he'll stop me from getting a beer," he joked but Lizzy gave him an upset look, "I'll still take Soda so he can get munchkins stuff and I can get yours; sorry but I don't want my best friend looking in my ladies underwear drawer."

"True, okay well, it'll take a while to get the mud out, so see you soon,' she told him, they kissed.

"Be back in a few; be good Roni," Steve told his daughter.

"Be good daddy," Veronica joked making both of her parents laugh. Steve left the bathroom and soon after and Soda left for Buck's.

Darry came into the bathroom, "Everything okay, Liz?" He asked seeing her sitting on the floor next to the tub.

"Yeah, he's just going to get me and Veronica some clothes and play toys for the bath; she won't get washed up until she plays a little," Lizzy replied with a yawn.

"Cute. After he gets back, you look like you need a shower, there's a little mud in your hair," Darry replied as he took a small clump of dried mud out of her hair.

"Yeah, someone wanted mommy to play in the mud puddle Buck made her; so I got down and dirty and had a wrestling match with Scott in the mud, he won since I gave up," Lizzy told him with a chuckle. "Before you ask, Scott is like a big brother to me. Between him and Uncle Rick they kept my dad away from me and Veronica."

"I wasn't going to ask," Darry said with a smile making Lizzy smile in return, "you know, you don't need to stay at Bucks with her; you are welcome to stay here until you can get your own place, and my boss is actually looking for a new receptionist." Her eyes lit up with joy.

"Really?" She asked to both of the things he told her.

"Yes really! Do you want me to let him know you're interested?" He asked, she nodded in return and Veronica splashed both Darry and her mommy.

"Okay, kiddo, enough splashing please," Lizzy told her daughter. She chuckled and played some. Darry took the partially-empty shampoo and added it into the water to give Veronica bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Veronica joyfully cheered. Lizzy and Darry chuckled at her.

"So, how does it feel knowing you're an uncle?" Lizzy asked.

"Good, I knew someday I'd be an uncle," Darry replied. Steve came in and dumped an arm load of toys into the bathtub.

"YAY toys!" Veronica cheered and started to play.

"You're welcome sweetie, now we gotta get you cleaned up so mommy can get the mud out of her hair," Steve told his daughter. Darry left and Steve glanced at Liz, "How did you get mud in your hair; as far as I know you don't really like playing in it?"

"I kinda grew out of the whole girly-girl stage when munchkin came around; she wanted me to join her so I got down into the mud puddle, and it didn't help much that Scott decided to start a mud wrestling match between him and I," she chuckled. Steve smiled at that.

"Hmmm, you like getting down and dirty, huh?" Steve asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Depends on why you're asking," Lizzy said in reply.

"You'll find out," was all Steve told her as he started to wash Veronica's hair. Lizzy just raised an eye brow at him and left it at that as she started to wash Veronica's body.

The two of them got Veronica washed, dried and dressed in half the time it would have taken Lizzy on her own. Veronica hated to take a bath. Steve took Veronica out to the living room, Lizzy following behind to get Veronica asleep before she got into the shower.

"Uncie Soda?" The small, tired voice of Veronica asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Soda replied as he picked her up.

"Can I sleep next to you and Uncle Pony?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, if mommy and daddy say you can and if it's okay with Uncle Pony," Soda replied. She got off his lap and went to her Uncle Pony. She climbed onto his lap and gave him the cutest, sweetest look ever.

"Uncie Pony?" She asked all sweet like.

"It's okay with me sweetie," Pony told her and got a hug from Veronica. She got down and went to her mom and dad and glanced at them.

"If daddy says you can," Lizzy told her. She looked at Steve and smiled sweetly.

"If Mommy says so," Steve replied. Veronica got on her mom's lap and gave her the puppy look.

"Okay, I say you can, you know that puppy look always wins me over," Lizzy chuckled. Steve laughed and nodded to Veronica that it was okay if she went in with two of her uncle's for the night. She smiled, kissed her mommy and daddy good night.

"Night mama, night daddy," she told them and hugged all her uncle's goodnight. She got to Dallas and climbed onto his lap and cuddled with him. Dally was taken back a little, he really didn't like little kids, but this one was pulling a few strings to his cold heart, "Uncie Dally?"

"Yeah, kid?" Dally replied without thinking of what to say. Everyone smiled at that, Lizzy knew he liked having her around.

"Can you read me a story?" Veronica asked as she got her favorite book of all times out of the diaper bag that Lizzy uses for snacks and extra clothes. She gave it to Dally and he smiled.

"Of course, wanna know a secret?" Dally asked, happy that Veronica picked _'Twas the Night before Christmas_, one book that Veronica wants read all year round to her.

"Yeah," she exclaimed with a smile crawling back onto his lap.

"This is my favorite book to read," Dally told her as he picked her up to take her to the room to read her to sleep.

"Hers to," Lizzy replied. Dally smiled, for the first time in a long time he didn't smirk, he had a genuine smile on his face. "Well, I better get a shower in before I go to bed since I have a lot of mud in my hair and I didn't get a chance to shower after Veronica and I played in the mud pit."

"Okay, I'll probably head to bed soon so you can crawl in next to me," Steve told her, she smiled in return, "If I'm not beating the guys in poker."

"Okay, I won't be long," she told him and went to the bathroom.

Soda glanced at Steve and saw something he hasn't seen in his buddies eyes in a long time, he saw joy and love, "So poker?" Soda asked. Two-Bit, Steve, Pony and Johnny agreed to play. They all made their way to the dining room and played for a while.

A while later Lizzy came out of the shower, Steve glanced at her and smiled, "How do you feel?" he asked kindly.

"Better, my hair ain't so stiff now that the mud is out," she replied back. She glanced around and saw Dally and Veronica missing, since she heard them two back in the living room when she was in her shower.

"Dally put her to bed, she wanted Uncie Dally to stay with her until Soda or Pony went to bed," Two-Bit told her and she smiled.

"I knew he'd come around and like her," Lizzy told everyone, "Well, I am off to bed myself, I am tired as heck."

"Okay, night Lizzy," they all told her. Steve got up and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Good night Lizzy," he told her with a smile.

"Good night Stevie," she replied, "Night all."

"I'll be there in a few," he told her. She nodded and headed to bed. A few moments later they all went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a month since Lizzy came back to Tulsa. Lizzy was sitting in the chair at the office of where Darry works as a roofer. Darry came in with two cups of coffee, and placed one on Lizzy's desk, "I figured you'd like one," he told her with a smile.

"Thanks Dar, today's been slow," she replied with a yawn, "It didn't help much that Veronica decided she was going to push her way between Steve and me last night."

"I bet, she can be a bed hog," Darry replied sitting in the chair across from her.

Their boss came in, "Quitting time you two," he told them with a smile. Lizzy smiled back but finished her coffee before she got up to leave.

"Let's head out," Darry told her after they finished their coffee. They left the building and got into his truck, "You okay?"

"Besides being tired, I'm fine," Lizzy replied. Darry nodded and took them to his house. Before Lizzy could even get out of the car, Veronica was running toward her with her arms open for a hug.

"Hey baby girl," Lizzy replied with a smile.

"Mommy!" Veronica called cheerfully. Lizzy carried her daughter in and sat on the couch, trying to fight the sleep.

"Baby girl, if you want mommy, follow and cuddle in bed; mommy's really tired and we'll nap until Daddy gets home, or longer," Lizzy told her daughter standing up. She carried her daughter to the bedroom and placed her in bed. Lizzy then crawled in and instantly fell asleep.

Veronica got up and went to the living room; she couldn't sleep since she had a long nap earlier that day. She got onto Two-Bit's lap and watched cartoons with him. A couple hours later Soda and Steve came home from work. Steve sat down on the couch and tried not to groan out in pain. He was pushed into one of the racks that hold tools and a screw driver that was sticking out hit him in the back. If it wasn't for Tim Shepard's temper, he wouldn't have been pushed into the rack.

"You okay?" Darry asked him; Steve nodded in reply.

"Tim came in pissed off at Steve for some reason and shoved him into one of the tool racks, he hit his back on a screw driver," Soda piped up, earning a glare from Steve in return.

"What was he pissed about this time?" Two-Bit asked casually.

"I wonder Two-Bit," Steve replied as his daughter climbed onto his lap.

"Oh yeah, right," Two-Bit replied. "By the way, your lady is in bed, she came home tired."

"Okay," Steve replied and watched cartoons with his daughter. He really couldn't think of much to do or say, he just wanted to watch TV for a while. Everyone just sat around with him and enjoyed the peace.

"Daddy, can we go outside and play?" Veronica asked her Daddy with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go out and play," Steve replied, Veronica got off her his lap and the two of them went outside to play. Darry, Soda and Two-Bit went outside also. Johnny came over to get out of the house.

"So, what to do?" Veronica asked, and then tapped Soda on the arm, "Tag." She took off running and so did the other guys, Lizzy came out of the house and sat on the porch, she was tired but couldn't really get much sleep. She's been having bad dreams about her father and what all went on before she left to come home to Tulsa.

Steve made his way to the porch, where they made the safe place to be, he sat down and looked at Lizzy, "You okay, baby?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, just can't really sleep much ever since the stuff went on in Ohio with my dad and all," she replied, he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Daddy, that's not fair," Veronica whined a little but had a smile on her face. Steve got up and stopped at the stairs.

"You gotta give me a chance to run kiddo," he told her and she shook her head no. He smiled and jumped the porch railing and took off. Veronica looked at her mommy with a smile. Lizzy got up, jumped the railing and went the other way.

"Mommy's playing too," Veronica called and ran after her mom and dad. They were hiding behind a bush. Veronica saw them and they went separate ways. Veronica chased her daddy and tagged him, "Got ya daddy," she told him and ran.

Four hours later they all were sitting in the front yard, Veronica crawled to her mommy, "I hungry mama," she told Lizzy.

"We all are kiddo, how about we go to the Dingo?" Soda suggested. Darry nodded and got a huge hug from Veronica, she knocked him over in the process then got up and ran to her daddy and hid.

"Okay kids, let's head out," Darry called, getting up off the ground. They all went to the cars and got in, Two-Bit and Dallas rode with Steve, Lizzy and Veronica. Two-Bit and Veronica were picking on Dally and he was picking on them back.

They got to the dingo and they all had supper. They all headed back to Darry's house.

Two weeks later Steve and Lizzy got their own place, between the two jobs she has, one working for Buck and the other working as the receptionist where Darry works, and the two job's Steve has, the DX/Buck's and one at the Bargain Barn as a stock boy. Steve, Lizzy and Veronica were all happy they had the house, it was close to the DX/Bucks so they could just walk to work when they worked there. Buck enjoyed watching Veronica for them. He was another uncle to her which made Buck happy. Scott got his own place and he visits as much as he can, just to make sure Steve's treating Lizzy right.


	17. Chapter 17

A month after Steve and Lizzy got their own place.

Steve, Veronica and Lizzy all head over to the Curtis' house to hang out. The second they walk in Veronica gets out of Steve's arms and runs over to Darry.

"Uncie Darry!" She called happily. Darry picked the little on up and started to tickle her. Veronica was laughing like crazy, as her parents sat on the couch.

"You two okay?" Darry asked seeing the happy but confused look on their faces.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Steve replied with a smile.

"Okay Lizzy, what's going on?" Darry questioned, knowing she can't keep a lie from coming out around him.

"Nothing is going on Dar today's a good day, that's all," Lizzy replied, just as Soda and Pony came in from the kitchen.

"Mommy and Daddy getting married," Veronica said cheerfully, as she gave Soda a hug. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced over to Lizzy and Steve. They just had smiles on their faces.

"Is that true?" Soda asked his two good friends.

"Yeah man, it is," Steve replied with a smirk. Soda's smile grew bigger, as he jumped onto the couch and gave his two friends a hug.

"Soda," Lizzy called laughing, as Soda sat on her lap to give her a hug.

"Congrats guys," Darry and Ponyboy told them, as they were laughing at them.

"Thanks," Lizzy and Steve replied in return. Johnny, Dally and Two-Bit came in and saw the smiles.

"What's up with all the damn smiling?" Dally asked, just as two small arms got put around his leg. He picked Veronica up, "Well hello there darling, how are you today?"

"Good mommy and daddy are getting married Uncle Dally," Veronica told him, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? Now, that is good news to hear, when guys?" Dally asked, as he sat on the couch next to Lizzy.

"Tomorrow, we have everything ready, we just need guests, besides her mom, so...you all are invited, but, Lizzy is getting help from some girls around here on getting ready and getting little one there ready also," Steve told them, just, as there was a knock on the front door. Soda went over, opened the door and saw Sandy, Kathy, Evie, Sylvia and Two-Bits sister Maria standing there.

"Um Liz, I think it's for you," Soda called with a chuckle. Lizzy got up and went to the girls.

"What's up ladies?" Lizzy asked confused on why her bride maids were there.

"Two things, dress shopping and a small girl get together, and yes, Roni can come also," Sandy told her, as Veronica ran over and gave her a hug. Sandy picked Veronica up, as she followed Lizzy into the house.

'Well have fun baby, I will see you at home later," Steve told her, then kissed her. He went over to his daughter, "You be good for mommy and all your aunts, okay Roni, if you are there might be some ice cream in it for you."

"I be good daddy," Veronica told her daddy, as they hugged. After they hugged, Steve gave Lizzy a hug, then watched his two girls leave with the other girls.

"So bachelor party?" Two-Bit suggested with a goofy grin. All but Steve nodded in reply. Soda and Two-Bit dragged Steve off the couch, out to the truck, so Darry could take them all to Bucks.

They walked into Buck's and was greeted with country music, along with a bunch of guys whooping and just having fun. Buck went over to the guys with a grin on his face.

"Hey guy's, so what's the occasion?" Buck joked with a chuckle.

"Stevie's bachelor party is what," Soda told him. Buck's grin went bigger, as he lead the boys to the bar. He got everyone, but Pony, a beer, and got Pony a pop.

Meanwhile, the girls all showed up at Liz and Steve's house. Lizzy's mom was there waiting for the party to start. Veronica went to her room got in bed and fell asleep.

"She must be tired or something," Lizzy remarked, as she watched her daughter go to bed.

"Who knows, well, let's get this party started!" Kathy said a little louder then necessary. But, smiled when she saw that Veronica didn't stir from it. The girls all laughed at that, Sylvia pulled out a case of beer, some wine, shot glasses, tequila and other alcoholic beverages out from behind the couch.

"No way girls, not with Veronica in the house," Lizzy started to protest.

"Don't worry Liz, I'm not going to be drinking so I will watch over my granddaughter for you," her mom told her. Lizzy sighed in defeat, knowing that no matter what the girls were going to have her drink.

Steve and the guys were downing the beers and other shots Buck was giving them. He knew there wasn't any way to get out of drinking.

"What time does the wedding start?" Buck asked Steve.

"One in the afternoon," Steve replied, hoping that there would be enough time between the drinking and the wedding to get over the hangover.

"Okay, I will be there to make sure no one interrupts it or to make sure you don't try to run," Buck joked, making the guys chuckle.

A while later, around one in the morning, Lizzy and the girls were passed out in the living room. Her mom was cleaning up and taking care of the empty bottles along with the shot glasses. Steve came in with the help of Darry and Pony. Lizzy's mom chuckled, as she opened the bedroom door so they could put Steve in bed. Darry went over and picked Lizzy up to put her in bed also.

"See you guys later," Lizzy's mom told them.

"See you later also Cassie," Darry and Pony replied, as they left the house. Her mom sighed, went to the spare room, and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning the guys and girls all showed up at Steve and Lizzy's house. Darry knocked on the door, Cassie opened it allowing them to enter the house.

"Sleepy heads still in bed or something?" Soda asked with a wicked grin on his face. Cassie could tell that something was going to happen. She nodded, then watched Soda go to the room. Pretty soon he was running out with Lizzy and Steve behind him. "They're after me!" Soda called with laughter in his voice.

"What did you do this time Sodapop?" Pony asked laughing at his older brother.

"He, He decided to get smart and dump water on us," Lizzy replied with a glare towards Soda. Soda backed away, running into a chair making himself sit in the chair.

"Well it got you two out of bed didn't it?" Soda asked. The two nodded, but then Lizzy ran to the bathroom.

"How much did she have to drink?" Steve asked the girls.

"Um...about five shots of straight tequila, five of rum, four of flavored wine and after that we lost count," Kathy replied, somewhat hiding behind Two-Bit, "We all drank but she drank the most."

Steve rolled his eyes and went to go check on his soon to be wife. A little bit later they hear the bath running Steve came out, "she's getting cleaned up, I told her I will see her at the church later, so we can get married. She told me she didn't need to go shopping since she has a dress."

"Yeah, she has a white sundress that has a black ribbon around the waist," Cassie told him, ushering the boys out so the girls could start getting ready. Steve nodded and followed the boys after he got his stuff he needed from his room. Cassie turned to the girls, "Sandy can you keep an eye on Veronica please, I need to go check on my daughter?"

"Yeah, I will, I also will start trying to get her ready in the dress we got her," Sandy replied picking Veronica up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Cassie went into the bathroom that's in Steve and Lizzy's room, "Liz, you okay baby?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, also you can come in, Ma," Lizzy called back. Cassie opened the door and saw her daughter soaking in the tub.

"Comfy?" Cassie asked with a chuckle, as she sat on the tub.

"Yeah, I am Ma, can, can I tell you something?" Lizzy asked with a sigh as she sunk into the hot water a little more.

"Anything dear, what's going on?" Cassie replied as she sat on the toilet.

"Well, I am kinda scared to get married, I mean I love Steve and all, but, I'm just scared that something bad will happen and he'll change into a younger version of dad," Lizzy told her mom, feeling the tears build up in her eyes.

"Sweetie, that won't happen, he loves you to much to let anything get in between you two," Cassie told her daughter and moved a piece of hair out of her face. Lizzy smiled up at her mom, as she slowly stood up after letting the water out. Her mom held the towel up for her, allowing Lizzy to step out in front of it. Lizzy took the towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Thanks, Mom, for everything, keeping Roni and I from dad, just being there for me, and helping me when I'm drunk," she told her mom giving her a hug also.

"Anytime dear," her mom softly replied, as they walked into Lizzy's room. Lizzy went over to her closet and pulled out a long white dress. It went to the floor and it had a maroon colored ribbon around the waist, "Where did that one come from?"

"I made it, I made Roni a matching one but her's comes to her knees and doesn't have the train," Lizzy replied. There was a knock on the door, Cassie went over, opened it and there stood the girls. They entered the room in maroon colored dresses. Lizzy smiled, glad that the dresses fit the girls.

"We came here to help Lizzy get ready rest of the way," Evie told Cassie and Lizzy with a smile. But, she was still irritated that it wasn't her marrying Steve. Lizzy went to her closet and got a maroon dress out and handed it to her mom.

"For you to wear, Ma," Lizzy softly spoke seeing the tears build up in her mothers eyes. Cassie nodded, as she gave her daughter a hug then went into the bathroom to get changed. Lizzy quickly put on a pair of underwear and a bra before she even decided to put the dress on.

Steve and the boys were at the church waiting for the girls to finally show up. Soda went over to Steve, noticing that he was nervous as hell to get married.

"You okay man?" Soda asked his best friend, watching him light up a smoke, as he nodded.

"Kinda, I'm just scared that something bad will go on and I turn to drinking or something," Steve told him in reply.

"Don't worry man, I know you and with the love you have for Lizzy and Veronica, I know you can't mess it up," Soda told his best friend. Steve chuckled and nodded in reply.

"Yeah, you're right man," Steve replied, as he flicked his now out cigarette into a mud puddle. It was sprinkling out but the way the mud puddle looked it rained the night before. Soda and Steve went into the church to wait for the girls to show up.

Lizzy and the girls just got done getting ready. Evie put in the last curl in Veronica's here, as Cassie and Sandy put the last two curls in Lizzy's hair. Rest of the girls are only wearing theirs held up by clips on the sides and a couple curls going down the back. Lizzy's hair is down with two curls going down each side of her face, bobby pins holding the vail on with little butterfly looking bead type clips through out the back of her hair. Veronica's had two curls on both sides of her head and the rest was straight down.

Cassie did a quick fix on Lizzy's make-up, then removed the towel from around Lizzy's neck so the dress wouldn't get messed up. Lizzy put her dress shoes on, doing them up quick like before she stood up to face the girls.

"Wow, you look, amazing," Sandy told her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't go crying on me now," Lizzy told her in return, "And thanks, you all look amazing in those dresses."

"Thank you, you too," the rest replied. Veronica went over to Lizzy, wanting to be picked up.

"You look pretty baby girl," Lizzy told her daughter who just smiled and gave her mommy a hug.

"You too mommy," Veronica replied. The two of them hugged, Lizzy's mom put Veronica's shoes on her, then they all left to go to the church.

The girls finally arrived at the church, the boys, all but Steve, greeted the girls and got in line to walk down the aisle before Lizzy. They get down the aisle, they watched Veronica basically run down the aisle to stand in front of her daddy. The music changed, the doors opened and Steve's heart started to race.

They all smiled when they saw Lizzy and her unexpected dad walk down the aisle. They all were surprised to see her dad actually there, and walking her down the aisle. They got to Steve, her dad and him shook hands, Lizzy and her dad hugged, she kissed him on the cheek with a smile on her face. He handed her off to Steve after the pastor said a few words.

The wedding went off with out a problem. Her dad kept quiet, the cute part was that Veronica curled up on a pew and fell asleep. After the wedding, Darry went over, slowly picked the sleeping child up and carefully carried her out to the truck. Soda got in, took Veronica and they all headed over to Buck's for the reception.

After the reception, her mother and father went to the hotel, Scott went to his house, while Veronica went to Darry's for the night. Steve and Lizzy went home, he carried Lizzy in, sat her on the couch, as they kissed he laid down on her and they kissed for a while.

"God baby you look so amazing today," Steve told his bride after they broke apart from kissing.

"Thanks baby, you look good yourself," she replied, as she sat up with a yawn.

"How does a shower sound?" Steve kindly asked, receiving a nod from Lizzy. He got up off the couch, took Lizzy's hands, gently pulled her off the couch, picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He slowly put her down so she could stand, as he started the water, got it to the temp they both liked. He plugged the tub, receiving a smile from Liz. He turned and watched as Lizzy slowly un-zipped her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor at her feet. They both undressed, he allowed Lizzy to climb in first, then he climbed in behind her, she leaned against him. They shared a special night together as husband and wife for the first time.


	19. Chapter 19

After their shower Steve and Lizzy wrapped up in towels and went to the living room. Steve glanced at his wife and smiled as they sat on the couch.

"Okay, do we have anymore alcoholic drinks?" Steve asked her with a smirk.

"We should, I don't think the girls and I drank it all last night," Lizzy replied getting up off the couch. She went to the kitchen, Steve went behind her, the two of them searched and found all the un-opened alcohol in the fridge.

"Wow, that's a lot of alcohol" Steve told her with a smirk, as he took a bottle of champagne out. He looked through the the cabinets and found two wine glasses. He popped the cork out, poured two glasses, handed Liz hers, "To us may we have many, many wonderful, happy years as a married couple and as a family."

"To us, and whatever God brings our way in the future," Lizzy added on with a smile on her face. They each took a small drink, she put her glass down, wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, lightly kissed him, "God, I love you so much Steve."

"I love you too Mrs. Randle," Steve told her, as he pulled her closer to him. He leaned down a little and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I am not having to much to drink, I did that mistake last night," she told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I also had a lot to drink last night," he replied, as he finished his glass of champagne. She took hers from the spot she placed it and drank it slowly. He chuckled at her but put his glass down, "You don't need to drink it if you don't want to."

"I know, I want to but I'm not going to drink it fast though," she softly told him with a smile. He softly smiled back. He glanced over at her and saw that there was a worried look I her eyes.

"You okay darling?" Steve asked kindly, worried about his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby, just...tired a little," she softly replied.

"You do look tired, maybe we could enjoy each others company in the bedroom?" Steve asked with a smile. She chuckled but lightly shook her head no, "What else is wrong baby?"

"Just...I'm not sure honey, I'm just, not feeling like myself right now..." she stopped with a sigh.

"What do you mean, you could be pregnant again?" she shook her head no.

"Just, the fact that I'm scared right now," she told him softly.

"Scared of what baby?" she had that worried look in her eyes. "Wait your not scared that something bad will happen and that I will turn into your dad are you?"

"A little baby, just...my mom told me when I was knocked up that the reason my dad married her is because she was pregnant with me at the same age I was," she softly told him, as she sat her glass of champagne on the counter top behind her.

"Baby, I married you, to be with you, not just because of Veronica, but because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Steve told her, as they hugged.

"I know baby, I love you with all my heart," Lizzy told him with a half a smile.

"I love you too baby," Steve told her softly. "Trust me, nothing will go wrong between us, I promise, as the vows say, I Steven, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband."

Lizzy smiled at him, "I know baby, and as I told you, I, Elizabeth, take you, Steven, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Steve, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife."

"You may kiss the bride," they heard from the door way of the kitchen. They both glance over and see Soda standing there with a smile on his face. Steve and Lizzy shrug and kiss.

"Wow, twice in one day I hear you two say those vows," he told them with a smile.

"What's going on Soda?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I came for more of Veronica's things, she wants to stay longer at the house with her uncles," Soda told them. They both smile and Lizzy leads the boys to Veronica's room. Steve got another backpack and packed the clothes.

"Is she being good?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, she's having fun playing horse with Darry. But Darry's back won't let him play long so the three of us, sometimes even Two-Bit, will take turns," Soda replied, making the other two laugh some.

"That's good," Steve told him with a smile. Soda grabbed the bag and left with a smile on his face. He was happy that Steve and Lizzy are married, he was also happy he has wonderful friends like them two.

Three months later Steve and Soda were sitting around Steve and Lizzy's house. Lizzy came into the house, the tears were falling down her cheeks. Steve quickly got up and went over to her.

"Baby, what is is?" he asked worried that something was wrong.

"You, you've been drafted," she told him.


	20. Chapter 20

"What, drafted?" he asked, she handed him the letter, he read it over and the tears formed in his eyes also. They hugged.

"I, I think I should head home and check the mail, I might have gotten one also," Soda told them sadly, he knew he got one if Steve did, he just had that feeling. The other two nodded and watched him leave.

"This, This can't be happening, you have a family, they can't do this," Lizzy cried into his shirt.

"Mama, Daddy what's wrong?" the soft voice of a sleepy Veronica came from behind Steve. Steve picked her up and sat on the couch with Lizzy next to him. How do they tell a three year old that her father's leaving to go fight in a war?

"Well, um," was all Lizzy got out, "Daddy will be leaving for a while."

"Why?" she whined.

"he has a special mission to do to fix cars in another country," Lizzy told her. She cried, not wanting her daddy to leave her and her mommy.

"Can't someone else?" Veronica asked tearfully.

"Well, Daddy is a special mechanic," Lizzy told her daughter.

"Says who Daddy?" Veronica asked.

"Well, the President of The United States does sweetie, he says that I'm such a good mechanic that I should head over seas and help teach other mechanics how to do their job better," Steve helped his wife lie to their daughter.

"Oh, okay," Veronica told them still crying. She was going to miss her daddy a lot.

(A few days later)

Steve, Lizzy, Veronica, Soda, Pony, Dallas, Johnny, Darry and Two-Bit all stood at the bus station. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda were getting ready to go to war, they told Veronica the reason Soda's going is to help her daddy fix cars and Two-Bit's going over seas to also help.

They all hugged, kissed and said their good byes. Veronica and Lizzy both were crying their eyes out, they didn't want Steve to leave at all.

(three months later)

Lizzy was in the shower and got thinking that the last two months her period hasn't came. She knew her and Steve were active but they always played it safe, didn't they? She shrugged it off thinking it was stress that was causing it not to show up. But then there was a few times they didn't use protection. She sighed, knowing what it could mean, another kid on the way.

She got out of the shower and instantly went to the toilet and brought her breakfast up, she knew she was, it was like that with Veronica. She called her mom up and she came over. Her and her mom talked for what seemed to be hours and her mom told her the next time Steve called to tell him the news then, instead of in a letter. Lizzy agreed and waited for the phone call.

A couple hours later Lizzy was sitting home alone since Veronica wanted to stay with her Grammy for the night. The phone rang and she slowly picked it up, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey baby girl," the voice of Steve came from the other line.

"hey baby, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing good now that I get to hear your voice again," he told her and swore he heard a sniffle from her, "Hey what's wrong baby?"

"Missing you like crazy, and I have some good news," she softly told him.

"I miss you and Roni a lot also, okay what's the good news baby?" he told her.

"well dad again," she replied and heard what sounded like a surprised sound, "you okay?"

"Yeah, did you say you're pregnant again?" he asked to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes I did, we're going to have another baby," she replied.

"Oh my Goodness, wow, um, if it's a boy, hows the name Steven Allen Randle the third sound?" he suggested.

"I love it, and for a girl how about Hope Marie Randle?" she suggested.

"That's a beautiful name baby, I gotta go for now I'll call again tomorrow if I get the chance, I love you," Steve told his wife. She started to cry, not really wanting to let him off the phone.

"I love you too," she softly spoke.

"What's wrong baby?" Steve asked.

"Just thinking, that it's going to be hard, again, to go through this adventure with out you," she told him in reply. She heard him sniffle.

"I know baby, I love you," he told her.

"i love you too," she replied with that they hung up, they don't say goodbye, they just leave with I love you, it makes them keep thinking that they'd see each other again.

(four months later)

Lizzy was sitting in her's and Steve's room taking care of the clothes. She heard the front door open and get closed. She just figured it was Dallas or Johnny coming over to visit like they normally do on a daily visit. Just to make sure Lizzy's okay and if she needs anything.

"I'm doing okay," she called, she didn't get a reply so she grabbed the baseball bat, not sure if it's a robber or not. When she got to the living room the baseball bat fell out of her hand and the tears started flowing like water falls. She got scooped up into a hug, she heard and saw the tears flowing down her husbands face. Veronica came out of her room and ran straight to her daddy.

"My girls," was all Steve could get out, he wanted this moment to never end. He missed his family so much. They missed him a whole hell of a lot also. Steve put his hand on Lizzy's stomach and smiled, "do you know what it is yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be here for the appointment, so I never set one up yet to see what it is," she told him.

"whose been taking you to the doctor?" Steve casually asked as he and his family sat on the couch to catch up.

"Between Scott, Darry, Dallas and Buck I never missed an appointment," she told him with a smile.

"That's good to hear that the guys have been taking care of you for me," Steve told her but got cut off with a kiss from his wife, "God I missed you all so much."

"missed you too daddy," Veronica cheerfully said, not wanting to get off her daddy's lap for anything.

"We all missed you baby, this is the best day ever, having the whole family here together," Lizzy told him as they hugged. They pulled Veronica into the hug and the three of them sat there hugging until someone else came into the house.

"Uncie Soda!" Veronica cheered and ran over and gave him a hug.

"Well hello there kiddo," Soda chuckled as he carried her into the house the rest of the way. He sat down in the chair near by.

"Congrats on the little one, little one," Soda told Steve and Lizzy with a smile as Lizzy gave him a hug.

"Thanks, and welcome home Sodapop," she told him he smiled.

"Thanks Elizabeth," he joked but got a smile in return, she normally doesn't like being called her full first name.

"Brat," was all she could say as she sat back down next to Steve. Soda smiled at the site of them all sitting on the couch.

"Well, Darry wants all of us to be at the house, he told me to come get you three and bring you over, he's having a welcome home party for the three of us," Soda told them. Lizzy and Steve smiled as Veronica got down and went to her room.

"got my bag," Veronica said with a giggle.

"She packed her bag when I told her she was going to be a big sister, she said in case her baby comes," Lizzy told the guys. That made them laugh some.

"Well, let's roll then," Steve told Veronica with a smile as he got up. He helped Lizzy up and the four of them all left to go to Soda's house. The guys all welcomed Steve and Two-Bit home since they already saw Soda. For the rest of the day everyone sat around and talked about everything that's gone on when the boys were gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Three months later Steve, Lizzy and Veronica were all sitting around the house watching cartoons. Lizzy stood up and got half way to the bathroom when her water broke.

"Baby you okay?" Steve questioned, rushing to his wives side.

"No, my water broke, the baby's coming," she told him with a half a smile. Veronica grabbed the bag and tried to drag it out the door since they had it sitting by the front door. Soda, Darry and Pony came in and saw Veronica struggling.

"What's wrong?" were the first words out of Darry's mouth.

"Baby coming," Veronica said happily. Soda grabbed the bag while Darry picked Lizzy up and they all left to the hospital.

Five long hours later Steven Allen Randle the third appeared in the world. He weighed five pounds and four ounces and measured fifteen inches long. The nurse was cleaning Lizzy up while another nurse was cleaning the baby up.

"doctor there's another one!" the nurse called, shocking Steve and Lizzy. The doctor rushed over and a few minutes later Hope Marie Randle was born. She weighed in at four pounds four ounces and a mere ten inches long.

"Twins?" Steve asked confused.

"Yes, twins," the doctor told him in reply.

"Oh my, wow," was all Lizzy said. She glanced at Steve and he was confused, "Baby, things like this can happen, during the ultra sounds the heart beats sounded like one since they were beating together, Hope, the smaller one, was behind her brother enough that she wasn't seen as good. My Great Aunt had twin boys and she didn't know she was having twins."

"I, I know, I'm just shocked and happy," Steve told her with a smile. She smiled in return, the nurses got Lizzy and the two babies cleaned up. The nurse handed Hope to her mommy and Steven to his daddy.

The nurses left then one came back, "Lizzy, Steve, there's some people here to visit, can they come in?" she asked.

"Of course they can," Lizzy happily told the nurse. She left and a few moments later the gang came in.

"Awe, wait why's there two?" Two-Bit asked.

"Twins Two-Bit, we had a little girl and a little boy," Steve spoke up with a smile on his face. Everyone visited, held the babies, even Veronica got to hold her siblings, with the help of her mommy and daddy of course.

"congrats you two, they are cuties," Dallas told them, he got used to Veronica and realized that kids weren't such a pain in the ass after all. They are actually fun, sometimes crabby, but who isn't?

"Thanks Dally," Lizzy told him softly since Hope and Steven were asleep in her arms. Steve got up, slowly picked his sleeping daughter up, placed her in her bed then did the same with Steve.

"Well, we better head out, Veronica wants to stay with us tonight, if it's okay with you two?" Darry told them.

"Yeah it's fine," Lizzy replied with a smile, she was so happy that Steve was there for the birth of their twins. Even though they never knew they were having twins.

A few days later everyone was hanging out at Steve and Lizzy's house. Her mom threw them a late baby shower, they got loads of diapers, wipes and clothing for both Steven and Hope. After everyone left Steve laid down on the floor and had both his new born kids on his chest, the three of them fell asleep. Veronica was curled up next to her daddy and little brother and little sister, Steve had his arm around Veronica, but Veronica was close of enough to her daddy that if her brother moved and fell he'd land on her and not the floor. Steve's other hand was placed protectively over Hope.

Lizzy smiled, got the camera out and took a picture of the four of them. After she put the camera away she took care of the baby items they got at the baby shower. Some of the guests even got Veronica a few things, so she wouldn't feel left out. Which Lizzy knows for a fact that she'd never be left out of anything. All three of the kids meant the same to her and Steve. They even told Veronica that she's allowed to help out with her baby siblings and everything. That made her happy, the first morning they were at the house Veronica insisted on picking the outfits out. Lizzy and Steve didn't stop her, she went through the dressers and picked out the cutest outfits. Steve the thirds outfit was a small green and white one piece outfit that had a small duck on the chest while Hope's was a pink dress with a small lady bug on the front.

From then on Veronica was a happy little girl since she has both a baby brother and a baby sister to help care for. Steve and Lizzy are really happy that everyone is getting along well. Darry and the rest of the gang are doing good. Soda and his new girl June got married and are inspecting their first son shortly.

Dallas and Sylvia are off again, he caught her cheating on him and he beat the crap out of the guy, so he's serving time in jail right now. Dallas when he gets out in two months has a job at the bargain barn where Steve works. Steve told him it's either a job or be homeless. So Dallas picked the job so he can pay his rent to the apartment he got. Johnny and his girl are living with them but Dallas told them not to worry about a job until after graduation. But Johnny didn't listen and he got himself a job at the Ranch near by their house. Johnny's excuse was who'd pay the bills when Dally's in jail. Which made Dallas chuckle and he stopped having a fit about Johnny getting a job.

Pony's a writer and plans on going to college on a full scholarship to be a journalist and an author. He and his girl friend Cassandra are doing great, no plans of getting married or having any kids any time soon.

Darry and his girl friend Charlotte are happily married and are inspecting their first kid in the next few months.

Two-Bit and Kathy got married and have a son, which they didn't expect to happen before they got married but they are happy.

Johnny has a girl friend named Vanessa and they are doing great. He plans on proposing to her the night of graduation.

Lizzy is a full time Babysitter and house wife. The guys who work and have kids drop the kids off at Steve and Lizzy's so Lizzy can baby sit. She tells them not to pay her since they all are like family but the insist on it.

Buck and his new wife Bethany are loving the fact that they are both running the bar/DX now. Bethany has a kid from a one night stand but that didn't bother Buck any, he treats Alex like he was his own son.

Tim and his lovely wife Brandi are inspecting twins around Christmas time, which is four months away. He's still upset that Steve took Lizzy but he and Lizzy are good friends and they try to forget the past.

Angela and Curly still don't have a boy friend or a girl friend but they don't mind, they have all good friends to visit. Angela helps Lizzy every now and then around the house and to watch the kids with her. Curly is still wanting to be the leader of the Shepard unit but Tim tells him the day he dies is the day Curly will take over.

Other than that they are all living happy, wonderful lives, they still are a gang but they don't do as much fighting unless needed to.

~The End~


End file.
